Shattered Memories!
by Mozart's Fantasy
Summary: Mikey was just trying to make everyone happy, but what do his bros do... they tell him to grow up. After a battle with Shredder, Mikey vanished. The older turtles search for him, but when they finally find Mike... he has no memory of his past. Will his brothers be able to help Mikey remember who he truly is, or will their youngest be lost to them... forever! ON HOLD FOR AWHILE.
1. Shatter

**An: Hello and welcome to my newest story. I Hope you like it. Please let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own TMNT!**

* * *

The night was pitch black as a lone shape sped across the rooftops. Thunder cracked and lightning lit up the sky, illuminating the strange figure as it came to an abrupt halt. In the light, you could clearly make out the shape of what seemed to be a large turtle. This was no ordinary turtle though... it was the youngest of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. None other than Michelangelo. As the sky ignited once more, the light reflected off the tears streaming down the young turtles face. The clouds opened up and released the rain almost as if they were sharing the pain housed within the youngest turtles heart. A muffled sob escaped Mikeys lips as he sank down to sit at the edge of the building. His foot slipped but the teen managed to pull himself back before he could fall. Being a turtle, Mike would most likely survive the hundred foot drop into the swirling waters of the East river... if he was in perfect health, but probably not without serious injury.

Another cry escaped his throat as he thought back on the events that had led up to him sitting here... alone... in the pouring rain. _"Why?! What did I do wrong? I just wanted to make everyone happy! Would they be glad if I didn't come home? Maybe if I'm not there... they'll be happier"._

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

_Enter Flashback_

_Morning training had just ended and Mikey raced to his room. He had been working on a surprise for his bros all week and today was the day he would put it all into motion. For about a month now, the youngest had noticed his older brothers drifting farther apart and was constantly worried that if this continued a major fight would break out. He was afraid that if and when that happened, one or maybe all of his brothers would leave and never come back. So to prevent that scenario from occurring Mike had come up with the idea to have a family togetherness day. As soon as he thought of it the fun loving turtle made straight for his Sensei's room to ask his advice on the matter. Master Splinter had thought it was a good idea and agreed to keep it a secret from the others. Mikey had begun planning immediately and now... everything was set. There would be movies, boardgames and even homemade pizza that Mikey had lovingly prepared. To top it all off Mikey had found an old chest. He proceeded to place various mementos in it that he had saved ever since he was a turtle tot. These were some of his most treasured items, each containing a cherished memory of his time spent with his bros. After filling it with the precious memories Mikey wrote a long list of clues before heading out to bury the treasure. In the fun loving turtles opinion, the scavenger hunt was his best idea by far. Once his bros found the treasure and remembered all the awesome things they had done together, he was sure they would remember what family was truly about. _

_Once he returned home Mikey made his way to his oldest brothers room. He knocked on the door before quietly pushing it open. Leo was sitting on the floor surrounded by about a dozen flickering candles. Mikey grinned mischievously when he noticed his eldest brother was in deep meditation. Being extremely careful not to make any noise, he tiptoed over and crouched right in front of his big bros face. About ten minutes later Leo blinked open his eyes._

"_BOO!" Mikey yelled loudly._

"_AHH!" Came the reply from Leo, before shouting "Mikey, what the shell"!_

"_Sorry bro, I couldn't pass up such a golden opportunity." The orange banded turtle apologized to his seething brother... even though he didn't really mean it. _

"_You know you're not to disturb me while I'm meditating!" the eldest sighed in frustration._

"_Oh, but I didn't." Mikey explained cockily. "I waited till you were done"!_

"_Mike," Leo started to lecture. "I know you're just having fun... but you're not a child any more. You should seriously think about acting your age. Now I need to go work on the new kata Master Splinter taught us this morning, and you'd better not bother me while I'm doing so"._

"_But Leo," Mikey said excitedly. "I planned out this epic..."_

"_Not now, Mikey!" Leo cut in. "I'm not in the mood to hear about any of the pranks you plan to pull on Raph"!_

"_That's not..." Mike started to explain but was again cut off._

"_I said not now!" Leo shouted as he turned and walked out the door._

_Mikeys shoulders slumped as he watched his eldest brother angrily walk away. "Fine," he thought to himself. "I'll tell him about it later". _

_Mikey perked up as he ran toward his genius brothers lab. He was so excited that he burst through the door without stopping. Because of how fast the youngest was running he couldn't stop in time and ended up crashing into one of his brothers new inventions. A loud clanking was heard as it hit the ground, shattering into several pieces. Donnie looked up from his current project, a frightfully fierce expression on his normally docile face._

"_MIKEY!" Donnie screeched as he bent over the demolished invention. "How many times do I have to tell you before you get it through your thick skull. No running in the lab"!_

"_I didn't mean to Donnie! It's just that..."_

"_Just leave me alone!" Don interrupted. "And get out of my lab! I have a lot of work to do today so I don't have time to mess around with the likes of you"!_

"_I was just going to tell you..." Mikey tried again._

"_Why must you always act like a kid?" Donnie cried in frustration. "You're fifteen Mikey... not four, so stop acting like an idiotic toddler"!_

"_I know how old I am bro, I just..." the youngest never got to finish his sentence._

_Don grabbed his little brothers arm and roughly dragged him to the rooms entrance. "OUT"!_

_Mikey watched in shock as the lab door slammed shut in his face. Tears threatened to fall as he turned away. He refused to let himself cry however, as he set his sights on the garage where he knew Raph would be. As he entered he saw his temperamental brother tuning up his shell cycle. He approached cautiously, hoping Raph was in a good mood. Mike's hand was about a foot away from tapping his bro to gain his attention when his arm was seized and he was thrown across the room. He landed on his shell with a loud thud, a whoosh of air escaping his lungs leaving him gasping. The youngest turtle lay there for a minute before returning to his feet and walking over to his enraged brother._

"_If you're here to pull a prank, Mikey..." Raph growled, "it didn't work. So why don't ya get lost already"?_

"_Raphie, wait." Mike cried desperately, "I wasn't..."_

"_I don't want to hear ya excuses! We all know that's all ya ever do! Pull pranks! Make fun! Fool off! I'm sick of ya always messing around!" Raph glared at him._

"_I... I... just wanted to tell you something." the youngest whispered sadly._

"_Then tell me whatever stupid thing ya want to tell me, so I can get on with my life!" the second oldest yelled angrily._

"_I've got a new movie and was wondering if you'd like to watch it with me." Mikey said ignoring the dark look his bro was sending him._

"_See, this is what I mean!" The elder turtle snarled. "It's all fun and games with ya. Even when we're fighting for our lives, you're over there taunting the enemy and making things worse for the rest of us"._

"_I'm sorry I..." the orange clad teen apologized. "I didn't mean to"._

"_Of course ya didn't! You never do! Why don't ya just... GROW UP ALREADY!" Raph yelled._

_Mikey turned and ran, tears streaming down his freckled face. He didn't stop till he reached his room and slammed the door. The young turtle opened a drawer on his desk and pulled out the event plans, scavenger hunt clues and a blank piece of paper. Picking up a pen he started to write._

_To my older bros,_

"_This is what I was trying to tell you guys. I had planned out an awesome day for us all to spend together as a family. Lately it seems that everyone is drifting away. No one takes the time to even talk to each other anymore. I've tried but you pretty much just ignore me. So I came up with this. I'd found a new movie that we'd never seen before, dug out the old boardgames we used to play when we were turtle tots, and cooked homemade pizza. I made sure to make all our favorite kinds. I had even come up with clues and buried a treasure for a scavenger hunt. I thought that we would have fun together... I guess I was wrong. When I tried to tell you about it... you turned me away. You said things like... 'I'm not in the mood to hear about it!' , 'I don't have time to mess around with you!' or 'Why don't ya just get lost already'! Each of you even went as far as to tell me to... 'Grow up!' Not always in those exact words... but still. Is it really that bad... the way I act? I've always done my best to make it so everyone around me was happy, but now... now you all seem to be turning your backs on me. I need some fresh air. Tell Master Splinter I'm okay. DON'T LOOK FOR ME! I'm not a baby... I'll be fine on my own"!_

_ Your little brother,_

_ Michelangelo_

_As soon as Mikey finished writing he picked up the papers with his plan and clues as well as his note to his brothers and walked out to the kitchen. He made sure no one was there before entering and swiftly placing the documents down on the table. The young turtles tears had yet to stop falling as he grabbed his weapons and made his way from the lair. The moment Mikey passed through the door into the sewers, he ran, and he didn't stop until he reached a building overlooking the East river._

_End Flashback_

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

Mikeys thoughts were disrupted when several shuriken flew past his head missing the startled turtle by mere inches. He turned, drawing his nun-chucks, and faced his unknown assailants. Standing in front of Mike was nearly two dozen Foot soldiers, fully armed, and ready to make turtle soup out of the orange banded teen.

"_Oh shell," _Mikey thought as each and every enemy ninja launched forward to attack.

Mikey was in the midst of the most dangerous situation of his entire life... and he was alone. With nun-chucks whirling the young turtle struck out against the enemy forces. He spun in a circle effectively taking down six Foot soldiers, and struck several more on the head. The orange clad turtle cried out as he was kicked backwards towards the very edge of the roof, but recovered in time to flip over the enemies heads and land behind them. He did a flying dragon kick and sent a Foot hurling straight into several other enemy ninja. Mikey was holding his own pretty well but that didn't mean he wasn't taking some hits as well. Unfortunately, one enemy had managed to sneak up behind the unsuspecting turtle. He lashed out with his sword, catching Mikeys arm. The turtle had spotted him at the very last second and twisted out of the way. He had managed to avoid the worst of it thanks to his quick reflexes. Still the cut was long, but thankfully not very deep so it wouldn't need stitches. Mikey disposed of the enemy that had struck him and turned back to face the remaining Foot ninja. There were only about eight left at this point... he got back into his fighting stance. The fun loving turtle did a front flip into the middle of his enemies, landing on his hands. He then proceeded to spin his legs out and kick the goons before they could strike. Some went flying off the roof while others managed to jump out of the way. Those few were quickly sent to join their comrades with a swift blow from Mikes nun-chucks. The exhausted turtle collapsed to his knees, breathing heavily.

"So... you have managed to defeat my Foot soldiers." A cold voice growled from the shadows, sending shivers down Mikeys spine. "Now Michelangelo, you must face me. Your brothers aren't here to save you! The end has come"!

"Oh yea," Mikey sneered, as he came to realize something. His family loved him, even if they said mean things. The youngest knew they didn't really mean them. "At least I have a father and brothers who love me. If I die... I die knowing they'll live, and someday they'll take you down. What do you have? Nothing! Just a bunch of idiots who follow your orders because they're afraid to disobey you! You're old... alone.. and as soon as my bros find you... you're done for"!

"Enough, I grow tired of you," Shredder raised his arm signaling the attack. "Now you meet your doom"!

Another dozen Foot surrounded the weary turtle as the Shredder marched forward through their ranks. The orange clad teen got shakily to his feet, preparing for what could very well be his final battle.

"_Sorry bros... I don't know if I'll make it home." _Mikey thought as the enemy rushed forward.

* * *

**AN: So... that's the end of the first chapter. Did ya like It? I hope so! Tell me what ya think!**


	2. Gravity

**AN: Chapter two is here... hope ya like it! Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't Own TMNT!**

* * *

Leo emerged from the dojo nearly two hours after Mikey had left to get some air. None of the older turtles had even realized their youngest was missing. The eldest walked into the living room where he found Raph on the couch, watching wrestling. Donnie was apparently still cooped up in his lab working on some invention. He made his way into the kitchen hoping to find Mikey cooking dinner for everyone like he normally would. Leo seriously wanted to apologize for the way he had treated him earlier. To his disappointment, the kitchen was empty. The only thing in sight were a few scraps of paper, with Mikes handwriting, sitting in the middle of the table. Picking up the first piece, he saw what appeared to be clues to some kind of 'buried treasure'? The blue clad turtle shook his head, amused, and sat it aside. He reached for the second page accidentally knocking a third undetected paper off the table in the process. This one was a detailed plan of activities for the brothers to do together. As his eyes drifted over the words Leo came to understand what Mikey had wanted so desperately to tell him that morning.

"_Oh shell..." _Leo thought as he placed his head in his hands. _"What have I done? I have to find Mikey and apologize. He just wanted to spend some time with us. That's totally understandable... we haven't done much family bonding lately"._

"Raph? Donnie? Have you seen Mikey around lately?!" Leo yelled as he entered the other room, hoping they had seen the youngest.

"I haven't seen the little knucklehead since I yelled at him." Raph admitted, feeling guilty at the way he had acted.

"How about you Donnie?" Leo asked as his intelligent brother entered the room. "Have you seen Mike anywhere"?

"No," Donnie said, disappointed with himself. "The last time I saw Mikey was when I kicked him out of my lab earlier today".

"Okay..." Leo sighed. "Come into the kitchen... both of you. There's something you should see".

All three made their way into the kitchen and sat at the table. Leo solemnly handed his younger brothers the two pieces of paper, waiting quietly while they read through them. Once they finished, the papers were again placed in the center of the table. Silence filled the lair as each came to the realization of what had happened.

"_Mikey was trying to get us to spend time together as a family so we wouldn't drift apart!" _Donnie interpreted after a couple minutes. _"And I pushed him away. I said such terrible things to him! I slammed the door in his face! How could I have made such a huge mistake? I need to make it right"._

"_What the shell! How could I have been so blind!" _Raph mentally slapped himself. _"Mikey said... he said he wanted to watch a movie together... and I yelled at him. I told him to grow up! I'm so stupid! We need to find him! If something happens to him I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself"!_

"How could we have not noticed what was happening right in front of our eyes?" Leo broke the silence.

"It's because we haven't been paying attention to anyone but ourselves." Donnie explained. "We've each went our own way, been doing our own thing... except Mikey. He's been trying to make us remember what family's all about".

"Ya mean all those pranks... and when he'd bug the shell outta us for hours on end?" Raph asked.

"Exactly, Mike wasn't trying to annoy us or be a nuisance... at least not all the time." Don whispered. "He was trying to bring us back together. All he wanted was for our family to return to the way it used to be... back when Leo didn't spend every waking moment practicing, when you, Raph, would challenge him to video games, not just yell at everyone, and I wasn't constantly in my lab working myself to the bone".

"Have we really been that bad?" Raph questioned sadly. "I mean we've only been acting like this for a month at most".

"Think about it Raph." Leo said patiently, "How many times have we actually talked to each other this past month, besides getting into fights? How about with Don... or Mikey"?

"Umm, I... I... don't know," Raph was speechless, for him not to remember talking to any of his bros when it wasn't for a fight was just wrong... on so many levels.

"Mikey's so sensitive... he must have felt terrible about it." Leo stated, "We need to find him so we can apologize for how we've acted today, and totally for this past month".

As Leo was saying this, Don had noticed a third piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up and started to read through the contents. He paled considerably as he began to understand what he was reading. His older brothers finally noticed something was wrong when a quiet gasp escaped their younger brothers lips.

"Donnie what's wrong?" Leo asked concernedly. "What is that"?

"Guys," the intelligent turtle squeaked. "Mikey went topside alone! He could be in danger! We need to find him... quickly"!

Don handed Mikeys letter to the leader, who read it aloud. Each brother had a grim expression on their face as Leo read the final line.

"I can't believe he'd go out on his own like that!" Raph shouted. "What's that knucklehead thinking? What if he gets hurt or lost or... or... We gotta find him... NOW"!

Without another word the turtles ran and grabbed their weapons. Leo rushed to explain the situation to Master Splinter and then they left. Each brother knew Mikey loved to watch the stars being reflected in the East river... so that's where they would begin the search.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

Mikey was at his limit. The orange banded turtle had been fighting non-stop for nearly three full hours now. He had taken out nearly all the Foot soldiers in that time and was currently facing off against the Shredder. Mike lashed out, nun-chucks whirling, and managed to smack his enemy upside the head.

"You're gonna have to do better, shred head, if you wanna keep up with the Battle Nexus Champion!" Mikey gloated, trying to cover up how exhausted he really felt.

"Be careful what you wish for turtle!" Shredder snarled as he sped forward.

With that, the battle resumed. Shredder tried to bring his claws down to slice the orange clad turtle but Mikey did an upper rising block to fend it of. Undeterred, the Foot leader swung his sword while the turtle was busy blocking his claws. Mikey jumped back, avoiding the deadly strike before launching a counter attack. They fought like this for nearly half an hour, neither gaining the upper hand. The youngest turtle was doing his best, but he knew he couldn't continue much longer. The few remaining Foot soldiers came from behind and struck while the teen was busy defending himself from their leaders attacks. As the enemy forces pinned him to the ground, Mikey stared at his opponent defiantly.

"Not so bold now, are you Michelangelo?" Shredder sneered.

"At least I'll meet my fate with dignity and my head held high, unlike some people who don't know when to stay gone!" Mikey challenged as his arms were roughly grabbed by several of the remaining Foot ninja.

"It will be a pleasure to do away with you." Shredder smirked as he stepped closer.

"My bros will defeat you, even without me." Mikey stated determinedly, "I have no doubt about that".

"Oh, I don't think so." The Foot leader laughed evilly, "Your brothers will be so distraught over your tragic demise that it will be an easy matter to dispose of them"!

"_Sure my brothers would be sad, but they wouldn't let our enemies get the better of them... would they?" _Mikey thought as one of the Foot soldiers pushed his head down. _"They'll be fine! I know they'll make it through this... they have to"!_

The Shredder raised his sword high above his head. He paused for a moment, smiling darkly, before swinging it down toward the youngest turtles exposed neck.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

When the brothers reached topside, they found a storm raging. Heavy rain pounded their faces as they raced across the rooftops. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed overhead. The wind whipped their bandana tails around their faces. Even so, they made good time and were soon at the river. They could hear the sounds of battle a short distance ahead. The turtles ran as fast as they could. When they were only a couple buildings away the noise ceased and their hearts filled with trepidation. They stopped just above where the fight was, crouching down the brothers peered over the ledge. What met their eyes was a view that froze the blood in their veins. Four Foot ninja were restraining their baby brother, forcing him to kneel in front of their mortal enemy. As they watched, frozen, one of the enemy pushed Mikeys head toward the ground. Shredder raised his sword, paused, then started to bring it down toward the defeated turtles neck. The brother's quickly jumped down and surrounded the enemy forces. They were amazed to see that nearly three dozen Foot soldiers were strewn around the area, all unconscious. The enemy leader halted his movement and turned to face them, eyes glowing with triumph.

"You're too late turtles," the Shredder gloated. "Michelangelo dies here"!

"Nooo!" the three turtles screamed as the sword dropped closer to their little brother, who closed his eyes, waiting for the blow.

Donnie threw his bo staff, effectively knocking the sword from their enemies hand. The others launched an all out attack against the Shredder and remaining Foot ninja. The last two that were holding Mikey dropped their captive to join the fray. Thanks to Mikey only a handful of enemy ninja remained besides their leader. Donnie and Raph were quick to discharge the lackeys while Leo tangled with their boss. In no time the remaining Foot soldiers were defeated and the three older turtles converged to take down the Shredder. Seeing his chance for victory vanish before his eyes the enemy made a grab for Mikey, who had managed to crawl to the edge of the building. With a hand on his throat Mike was lifted into the air.

"Come one step closer and it's all over for your precious little brother!" Shredder growled as he moved Mikey so he was dangling over the edge, above the river. "It's a long drop and in his condition I doubt he'd survive".

"Raph go around to the left, Donnie to the right." Leo strategized. "I'll take center. We can't let Mikey fall"!

"Guys," Mikey called weakly. "Forget about me! Take shred head out... once and for all"!

"Mutant freak! Gravity will deal with you!" Shredder snarled as he released his grip. He watched as the youngest turtle started to fall "I'll be glad to be free of your incessant chatter... and now I'll have one less turtle to deal with"!

"Ahh!" Mikey screamed as he fell toward his imminent doom.

"Mikey!" his older bros cried as they rushed forward, only to be blocked by the enemy leader.

Leo and Raph dove at their adversary while Don raced for the roofs border. Before the genius had taken more than a few steps there was a dull thud and Mikes scream cut off, a splash soon followed. Donnie searched over the edge but couldn't find any trace of his fun loving brother. He sat back with a sob as Raph and Leo ran over. Shredder had fled leaving the turtles heartbroken at the seemingly pointless loss of their baby bro. They stayed there in stunned silence for an indefinite amount of time. Leo had wrapped his arms around Donnie, who was crying uncontrollably, while Raph paced back and forth on the ledge.

"He's still alive!" Raph ground out. "I mean, he's just gotta be... ya know? I can't believe our baby bros dead... I just can't! Not without proof"!

"Raph," Donnie responded, his voice trembling. "The chance of survival from a fall like that is pretty low to begin with...add in the how injured he was and it drops to... about ten percent. You can't argue with the facts"!

"To shell with the facts!" Raph growled. "I ain't giving up on Mikey... not when there's still a chance".

"I'm with Raph," Leo agreed as he pulled Don to his feet. "I won't give up until either Mike's home safe... or we've found his body so we can give him a proper funeral".

"I just hope it's the former." Donnie said, barely above a whisper. "We never even got to apologize to him".

"We will Don!" Raph reassured. "You'll see! He's out there somewhere... I can feel it"!

"Let's get down there and scout the area." Leo exclaimed.

The three distraught brothers jumped down to the bank of the river... searching for any clues that would help them find their baby bro

"Don you go downriver a ways," the eldest turtle ordered. "Raph check underwater. I'll search the place where he would have landed. If you find anything call it out".

"Got it, Leo." Raph replied as he jumped into the water. Donnie nodded before taking off as well.

Leo started his investigation by climbing up the side of the building. He knew he had heard a thud as his little bro fell and he was worried about what it was. About a third of the way up his fears were realized. There was fresh blood on the sill of a window that jutted out above the river.

"_Well, that explains why he stopped screaming."_ Leo sighed sadly. _"Mikey must have been knocked unconscious when he hit this"._

The blue banded turtle started the decent back to ground level where he would continue to look around.

Underwater Raph was having no luck whatsoever. His baby bro was nowhere in sight. After nearly half an hour of swimming around in the murky depths, he made his way back to shore.

"_Mikey must have been swept downriver." _Raph growled to himself. _"Maybe Don's having better luck"._

Donnie was searching about a block away from the others when he caught sight of something floating in the shallows. He quickly made his way toward it and snatched the object out of the water. The intellectual turtle turned it over in his hand, sighing quietly.

"_Mikey must have dropped it as he was being swept away." _Donnie figured.

"Hey guys," the purple clad brother called out as he raced back to the others.

"What did ya find Don?" Raph asked as the genius stopped in front of them.

"It's Mikes shell cell," the intelligent turtle explained as he held it up.

"I found some blood on one of the window ledges," Leo informed. "I figure that he was knocked out when he hit it".

"Then that would mean..." Raph broke off, unable to finish as his voice broke.

Donnie picked up where his older brother left off, "That Mikey wouldn't have been able to swim to shore. Even if he was conscious... with his previous injuries, it would have been nearly impossible".

Silence filled the air once more as each brothers mind turned toward the worst possible outcome. They couldn't help but wonder if they would ever see their baby brother again.

A few blocks away, a young mutant turtle washed ashore. He was unconscious, and badly hurt, but the worst injury by far was a deep cut on his forehead, just above his right temple. He lay there not moving, a small trail of crimson running down to join the pool of blood forming around his head.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for your continued support! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Foundling

**AN: Here we are! I had a bit of trouble but I think it turned out pretty good! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorite, or followed so far!**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own TMNT!**

* * *

A woman walked along the dark, empty street near the East river. Her name was Anna Wilson. She was a kind, middle aged woman with warm brown eyes. Her long brown hair was tied in a high pony tail on her head, purple highlights reflecting the glow from the streetlight overhead. Anna sighed as she held her umbrella higher. Ms. Wilson had just finished a late shift at the hospital where she worked as an ER Doctor, and was on her way home. The storm from earlier had turned to a gentle rain and the wind had died down significantly, making the walk far less tedious than it could have been. Suddenly a sound came that stopped the woman in her tracks. It was a low moaning coming from the direction of the river. As she peered into the darkness, Anna shivered in apprehension. She could just make out the still shape of something lying partly in the shallows. The woman approached cautiously. When the shadowed form still failed to move... she stepped closer.

"_It's some kind of... turtle creature." _Anna thought as she gazed upon it.

She was thinking about leaving, since she had no idea what would happen should it awaken, but stopped when another quiet moan of pain made her reconsider.

"_That sounded human!" _Ms. Wilson pondered.

She turned back and took a closer look. The turtle thing was unconscious and looked similar to a human... except for the shell and green skin. It was smaller than an adult and it's voice was higher pitched. It was difficult to tell, but she was pretty sure that it was a boy. Anna cringed as a slight whimper escaped the creature. It sounded so scared and hurt.

"_He's just a kid!" _Anna realized sadly. _"Probably not much older than fifteen..." _

Her thoughts broke off as she kneeled beside the young boy. What Anna saw made her gasp in shock, but it quickly faded as she saw the small pool of coagulated blood on the mossy bank around the child's head. It signified that he'd been there for quite a while. The fresh blood still seeping from under his head caused unbridled concern. As a doctor she knew she could be dealing with a spinal injury, so she would have to be very careful when she turned him over. Anna braced one elbow against the turtles shell and the other on his plastron. Her hands were on his shoulder and the top of his head. When she was ready she gently flipped him over so he was lying on his back. With a better view of the injury Anna could see that it was a deep cut, which ran diagonally across the right side of the turtles forehead along the temple. She had felt that the kids skin was cold and clammy, whether that be from shock, the river, or because he was cold blooded, she didn't know. Ms. Wilson removed her coat and placed it over the unmoving boy. She quickly checked his pulse, which was rapid but weak, his heart rate was slightly erratic. Then the woman grabbed her penlight and checked his eyes for shock. His pupils didn't react nearly as much as she would have liked.

"_You poor thing," _the doctor sighed as she took in his beaten state. _"What happened to you"?_

Anna reached down and tore a long strip off her shirt, which she proceeded to wrap around the turtle boys head. After making sure it was tight she checked for other possible injuries.

"_Let's see..." _the woman speculated as she began a thorough examination. _"Right arm... broken, multiple lacerations and contusions, as well as a concussion... caused by head trauma"._

As the woman finished making a mental note of the turtles injuries... the boy emitted a slight moan and his unbroken arm reached out, then two bright, blue eyes drifted open. They glanced around, trying to comprehend what had happened, before settling on Anna with a look of utter confusion.

"Hey, you're awake." she spoke quietly, not wanting to upset the kid. "I'm Dr. Wilson, but you can call me Anna. What's your name"?

Her question was met with silence as the boy furrowed his brow and blinked .

"You were hurt pretty badly." the brunette tried again. "Can you tell me what happened? Where's your family"?

"I... I don't know." Gasped the turtle. "I can't remember! What's wrong? Why can't I remember anything"?

Anna felt like her heart was breaking when she heard the fear within those questions. As she mulled over the fact that her patient seemed to have a case of retrograde amnesia the turtle boy was starting to panic, and that would only serve to aggravate his injuries. She placed a calming hand on his shoulder, effectively holding him still while also easing his troubled mind.

"You need to calm down or you'll hurt yourself worse than you already are." She told him in a voice that demanded he obey. "It seems you have developed retrograde amnesia, most likely from the head injury you received. You're also suffering from shock, which will soon abate".

"Umm..." the boy murmured. "What's that mean"?

"It means you probably won't be able to remember anything that happened before you hit your head." Her voice softened when she noticed tears gathering in the youngsters eyes. "Hey, don't worry! I'm sure your memory will come back in time. Most people recover most of their memories over time, you just need to be patient and believe you will as well".

The turtle gave her a small, sad smile before speaking quietly. "Thanks doc. I'm sure your right, but still... what if I have a family? What if they're looking for me right now? Do you think they'd be sad I'm gone"?!

"I'm sure they would be, kid. You know... seeing familiar sights or doing various activities might also help you remember." She said with a contemplative look. "But first things first... we need to take care of your injuries before they have a chance to get infected".

"_I can't call an ambulance..." _Anna reasoned. _"If other people saw this kid... turtle... whatever... I'm sure he'd be taken and experimented on! I can't let that happen... it would be inhuman"!_

The woman took the turtles uninjured arm and gently pulled him to his feet. She then looped the arm over her shoulder and moved one of hers so it was around his waist, supporting him.

"Ms. Anna..." The boy gasped as pain shot through him. "What's going on? What are you doing"?

"Well, I can't just leave you here, can I?" She asked sarcastically.

"I don't think many others would even care." The teen whispered.

He could sense that there was something different about him that others might not understand. When he saw himself in the river he realized why he felt that way. He glanced between Anna's reflection and his own, wondering why he looked so different from what must have been normal.

"I guess I'm not like others then." The doctor joked, breaking into his reverie. "Now, let's get moving! My house is only a few blocks away. Do you think you can make it"?

"Yea..." he said determinedly, before sighing. "But not on my own".

"That's what I'm here for, kid." She replied before turning them so they were facing downriver.

It would be slow going and Anna just hoped the poor kid would last until she got him home. If he passed out again before then it would make things a whole lot more difficult. She listened to the sound of his ragged, pain filled gasps and saw the winces he tried to keep hidden as they started hobbling toward her house. Right there, on that empty street, Anna made a vow. She promised to take care of this kid for as long as he needed her, no matter what adversities might come their way.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

It was nearly morning by the time Mikeys brothers were forced to give up their search. They were all totally exhausted and crowds of people would soon be filling the streets making it impossible to continue. With heavy hearts they turned towards home.

"How are we going to tell Master Splinter?" Leo asked, guilt heavy in his voice. "If we hadn't been so distant! If we had only realized what was happening! Then maybe we wouldn't have yelled at him"!

"We'll find a way, Leo." Don spoke, though it was barely more than a whisper.

"I can't believe ya guys!" Raph growled loudly. "Mikey's out there... hurt and alone, and what are we doing? We're heading back to our nice, safe lair and leaving him to fend for himself"!

"Raph, we don't even know if he's alive." Don stated gently. "If he is... Master Splinter will be able to sense him. Wouldn't it be better to know for sure"?

"I still don't like it," the hothead admitted as he grudgingly followed the other two down the manhole cover.

"Neither do we Raph," Leo agreed. "But Master Splinter could help us find him. Also, it's our duty to inform him about what's happened to Mike".

"Yea, yea." Raph gave in.

The three brothers continued on their way home. Silence filled the air as each turtles thoughts turned to their lost brother. They all hoped he was still alive. Any of them would be more than willing to put up with the youngsters pranks if it meant being able to see his smiling face once again.

"_Please Mikey," _Raph pleaded. _"Please be okay. This family would fall apart without ya! You're my best friend no matter what ya do. I can't lose ya like this. I'm so sorry for what I said. Mike ya better be okay so I can tell ya that in person, knucklehead. We'll find ya... just hold on for a little while longer"!_

"_I don't know what to think." _Donnie admitted to himself._ "All the facts point to there being no possible way to survive something like that with how injured he was. Yet my heart tells me to have faith in my little brother. I can't doubt Mikey... I never could. Just this once I'll ignore the logical choice"!_

"_If I had only realized what Mike wanted to tell me then none of this would have happened." _Leo guilt tripped. _"I'm the eldest, yet I know so little about my brothers now. When did we start drifting apart? Mikey was the only one to notice what was happening to us... he was the only one who tried to stop it"! _

The older turtles were so lost in their thoughts that it took them a couple minutes to realize that they had reached the lair door. They stood there, gathering the nerve to do what had to be done, before finally entering. Master Splinter was sitting in a chair staring at a dark TV screen when his sons shuffled in. They gathered around their Sensei, distraught at the thought of what they had to convey to him. The rat glanced up, immediately noticing the absence of his youngest, and the dismayed looks on his older sons faces.

"Where is Michelangelo?" Splinter asked as he stood, concern already showing in his eyes. "Why is he not here with you"?

"He fell," Leo choked out. "I'm so sorry father. We tried, but we failed... we failed him when he needed us most".

As the leaders emotions finally got the better of him, tears began streaming down his face. His brothers followed and soon all three collapsed to the floor, beside themselves with sorrow over the loss of their baby brother. Their father rushed forward and gathering them all into a comforting hug, the wise, old rat just held his sons. He let them cry until no more tears would fall. Eventually the three distressed turtles calmed down enough to be led to the dojo, where they sat on the mats while their Sensei prepared some tea to calm them. After they each had a cup in front of them, Master Splinter looked deeply into each of his remaining sons eyes.

"My Sons, tell me everything that you have witnessed this night." He demanded gently.

The brothers told what had happened starting from the very beginning. Their father was disappointed at the way the elder turtles had treated the youngest. He had known how excited the teen was about his plan to make his brothers remember what it should be like as a family. When Leonardo had told him that Michelangelo had left the lair, he had failed to mention the cause. They explained how they found him by following the sounds of battle, and how Shredder had nearly beheaded the youngest right in front of them. Their Sensei was proud of how bravely they each had fought to save their brother, even though they thought it was in vain. When Splinter heard of Shredder throwing his baby from the roof his eyes darkened in anger and he clenched his fists tightly to his sides. Finally they reached the part of their tale where they found Mikeys shell cell. Donnie took it from his belt and carefully laid it in front of their father. Master Splinter slowly reached forward and gently grasped the device, before holding it close. His eyes shone with a deep sadness as he stood.

"Michelangelo would not leave this world so easily. I am sure he still lives. Have faith in him my sons... and also in yourselves." Their father spoke confidently. "I shall go meditate now and try to find your brothers aura."

With that their Sensei turned and walked swiftly to his room, shutting the doors behind him. The brothers were once again left alone to ponder the fate of their youngest. After what felt like an eternity, Leo pulled out the list of clues Mikey had wrote for the scavenger hunt and began reading through them. He never noticed the other two glancing over his shoulder until his temperamental brother broke the silence.

"Leo, what are ya doing?" Raph questioned, confused.

"I'm going to find the treasure Mikey buried." Leo stated confidently. "He wanted us to find it together... Will you guys help me"?

"Sure Leo," Donnie said quietly. "Mikey would want that".

"What about Master Splinter?" Raph growled. "What if he finds out where Mikey is while we're gone"?

"It will take him a while to find him," Leo stated. "We should have plenty of time but we'll leave him a note just to be sure he knows where we went. Father would also agree that we are doing the right thing".

"Then I'm in!" Raph agreed. "When we find Mikey we'll be able to tell him that he doesn't need to worry about us drifting apart anymore. We'll work hard and be one big, happy family... for our baby bros sake"!

"Then let's get going," Donnie instructed as he took the clues. "It says to start at the lair door".

The older brothers all ran to the entrance of their home. They would find the treasure and be a better family for their baby brother when he returned. That way, Mikey would know that he meant the world to each of them and that his big brothers would do whatever they could to make him happy... just like he did for them. They wanted things back to the way they used to be... the way Mike had envisioned them being. The older turtles could only hope that their revelation hadn't come at the cost of their baby bros life.

* * *

**AN: So what do ya think? This was the first time I've ever used an OC so i would like to know how I did. Please review. Hope ya liked it!**


	4. Lucian

**AN: This chapter is a little longer. Hope you like it. Check out the poll on my profile! **

**Disclaimer: The answer is still no I do not own TMNT!**

* * *

After nearly an hour of making their way slowly towards her house, Anna turned the last corner and started up the path. The kid was at the brink of exhaustion and it seemed like he could pass out at any moment. The brunette was now bearing most of his weight as they neared the end of their journey.

"Hold on kid," Anna whispered to the boy she was supporting. "Just a few more feet".

"Okay." The young turtle responded weakly.

They made their way up the drive and Anna unlocked the door. She pushed it open and managed to half drag the turtle over to the couch where he promptly collapsed into unconsciousness. Anna quickly ran to her bathroom to grab the provisions she would need to treat his injuries. The doctor grabbed gauze, disinfectant, the supplies to stitch up the gash on the turtles head, and a sling to support his broken arm once she finished setting it. She returned to the living room and immediately got to work. She started by cleaning the cut on his head. The bleeding had mostly stopped, with only a little trickle escaping now. After she cleaned the cut and disinfected it, she sewed it closed. By the time she was done, six stitches were in place with a square bandage over the top of them. She tightly wrapped some gauze around the kids head to hold it all in place.

"_There, that's done." _Anna sighed as she looked the turtle boy over. _"Only about a dozen other cuts to clean, an arm to set, and monitoring him to make sure there are no complications". _

The doctor then got busy setting her patients arm.

"_I'm kinda glad he passed out." _She admitted to herself. _"He would have been in a lot of pain and I don't have any strong painkillers on hand". _

She finished setting it and fixed a splint. After she was done she carefully placed the arm in a sling that would support it and keep it from moving around too much. Anna then disinfected the rest of the cuts and placed bandages over the worst ones. All that was left was to wait for him to wake up. She sat there gazing at the young turtle and her mind couldn't help but wander back to a time that had drastically changed her life.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

_Flashback_

_Nearly fifteen years ago a young medical student was walking down the streets of New York. Anna had been out with some friends and it had gotten quite late. They had offered to walk her home but she refused, not wanting her friends to go out of their way. She turned down a dark alley that was a shortcut to her house. Anna never noticed the three men hiding in the shadows. As she walked past, a hand shot out from the darkness and grabbed her shoulder. The woman was thrown against the wall, hitting her head, as more hands reached for her. The arm on her left side was pulled forcefully behind her back, a scream of pain ripped itself from her mouth as she felt muscles being torn._

"_No!" Anna cried, she could feel blood running from her forehead. "Let me go! What do you want"?_

"_A pretty little thing like you should know better than to go down a dark alley on your own." A deep voice growled. _

_But before any more was said the weight was suddenly removed and she fell to the ground her right hand clenching her left shoulder. Her head was pounding and it was hard to focus. A sudden sound caught her roving attention. Someone was fighting off the men who had been harassing her. She tried to make out what the person looked like but it was nearly impossible. The woman was able to get a quick look when he passed close to a street light. It looked like a giant rat. Anna felt fear claim her before coming to the realization that this was the creature who had just saved her life. Her fear dissipated into acceptance as she watched in awe. One man was thrown across the alley, landing in the open dumpster with a thud. The other two were kicked into each other as they tried to make a run for it. After jumping to their feet, they quickly ran off, leaving the third man who was currently climbing out of the garbage. Anna managed to stand, but had to lean against the wall when a wave of dizziness crashed over her. Her rescuer raced to catch her as she fell forward toward oblivion. _

"_Do not worry," a soft voice whispered above her. "You are safe now"._

"_Who are you?" She asked, breathing a sigh of relief at the rat mans reassurances. _

"_Just someone trying to do the right thing." He replied softly._

_The last thing she saw before the darkness took her was a pointed face with warm brown eyes staring worriedly at her. She woke up in a hospital nearly a week later. When she passed out she had slipped into a coma caused by the concussion from the head wound. Anna never told another soul about the creature who had saved her life that fateful night". _

_End Flashback_

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

She had nearly forgotten the events of that night so many years ago, but finding the young turtle had brought it all rushing back. She remembered the creatures kindness... how he had helped her even though it could have exposed him. There was no way she would leave this poor kid to die just because he wasn't human. A sudden noise alerted her to the fact that the turtle was waking up.

"Hey there," She said as his eyes cracked open. "How are you feeling kid"?

"Everything hurts, but other than that I feel fine." The teen responded in a joking tone.

"Here these should help, even if only a little." Anna proceeded to hand over a glass of water and two Motrin. "Did you remember anything yet"?

The boy looked at the floor, deep in thought, as he swallowed the pills. The brunette started to wonder if she should say something else. Right when she was about to, he raised his head and looked directly into her eyes.

After a couple more seconds he finally answered. "Well I'm not sure it was just a dream or a memory... but it seemed familiar somehow".

"Why don't you tell me about it?" The doctor suggested gently. "Maybe that will help you remember more".

"Okay," the boy agreed.

Anna made herself comfortable on the couch beside him and waited patiently for the young turtle to begin his story. She hoped by listening to him that she could help try to make sense of what his dream really was.

"I think I was about three in my dream." He finally began. "I was cold and it was very dark. I think water was dripping nearby. I was crying, no one else was there. I was all alone. My leg hurt, it was bleeding, but I don't know why. Suddenly I wasn't alone anymore. Whoever had found me picked me up and talked to me. He had warm fuzzy arms that made me feel safe and a kind voice. I couldn't see his face or make out what he said. Then he started walking with me nestled in his grip. That's when I woke up".

"Hmm, it sounds to me that what you dreamed was indeed a memory." Anna concluded confidently. "The man in it must have been someone very important to you, maybe even a family member".

"Do you really think so?" The boy said, inexplicable joy shining in his eyes.

The woman laughed as she patted the kids head. "Yea, you'll have to wait for more memories to emerge before you know for sure though".

The young turtle didn't look put off at all. If anything, he practically glowed with excitement. It was hard to believe he was so badly injured with how much energy he had. If he was like this now, the doctor could only imagine the spirit he possessed once he was fully healed. As Anna watched the boy smiling before her, a warmth spread throughout her body. This kid had captured her heart and she was willing to do anything in her power to keep him safe. He was becoming like a son to her, even though she had only known him for less than twenty-four hours.

"What would you say if I asked you to stay with me, until you we can find your family?" She asked brightly. "After all, you can't just wander around with injuries like that and barely any memory".

"Do you really mean it Ms. Anna"? He questioned, hope evident in his voice.

"Sure do kid." The woman assured.

"YES!" The boy cried as he flung his good arm around her. "I'd love to stay with you. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm so happy that you're the one that found me"!

"I am to." Anna declared quietly. "Now, I'll have to think of a name for you. I can't just keep calling you kid"!

She brought her hand up to her chin in thought as the turtle looked at her in anticipation. He would finally have a name, maybe not the one his family knew, but a name all the same. Anna got to her feet and walked over to a bookcase by the far wall. She grabbed a worn book from the case and flipped it open. It was one of her very favorites. The hero was energetic, fun loving, and mischievous... yet he always followed his heart and did the right thing. In the short time she had known him, the young turtle had shown most of those same qualities. He was full of innocence and life. Yes... this name would suit him well. She walked back over and knelt in front of the teen looking into his bright, blue eyes.

"I'll call you Lucian." Anna announced. "In Latin it means 'Light' and I can tell that you are a light burning in the darkness. I'm sure your family will be drawn to that inner fire you possess. Given time they will find you... I'm sure. Until then... I'll take care of you".

Lucian looked at her, tears brimming in his eyes. Then he launched himself off the couch to envelope Anna in a tight hug. He cried into her shoulder as she held him, softly stroking the turtles head.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

The brothers trudged through the never ending tunnels of the sewers. They had been following Mikeys clues for several hours and had yet to find the treasure. The three were now standing on the banks of a small underground stream.

"Why did that knucklehead have to make this list so dang long?!" Raph growled in exasperation.

"You know why Raph! We'd have to spend a lot of time together if we wanted to know what it was that he had hidden. He had hoped it would bring us back together." Donnie reasoned.

"Guys," Leo called. "We're finally on the last clue".

The brothers gathered around as the leader read what their baby bro had written.

"_Follow the stream to reach a place filled with wonder. _

_Do not let the easy path lead you asunder. _

_Then look for the X that marks the spot. _

_There you will find the treasure you sought"!_

When Leo had finished reading there was a shocked silence. All the other clues and directions had been pretty straight forward but this... this was different.

"It had to be another riddle. At least we don't have to walk three steps forward and two back like last time." Raph sighed. "Do either of ya understand what he meant"?

"Well the last couple lines are easy enough, it's just the first two that are difficult." Leo stated.

"It's not that hard." Don disagreed. "All we need to do is follow this stream. Then when we come across different paths we take the one that looks harder to traverse than the others".

The two older turtles stared wide eyed at their genius brother. _"Could it really be that simple?" _They wondered.

"Lead the way Don." Leo said aloud.

With that, the three turtles set off once again. They followed the stream for nearly half an hour. The brothers were beginning to get discouraged, hungry, and tired when they reached a dead end. The stream continued on into a stone wall with no room on either side to walk beside it. There was a path off to the right, but it veered away from the water. No other trails were in sight.

"Looks like we're going right." Raph declared as he turned toward the route that led away from the bank.

"The clue said to follow the stream," Leo argued. "There's no stream that way".

"Then where do ya suggest we go fearless leader?" The hot headed turtle snarled. "The water leads to a dead end"!

"There has to be another way!" The eldest countered. "Just keep looking"!

"Guys!" Donnie called trying to gain the others attention. "I think I know where to go"!

Two heads turned in the purple banded turtles direction, ceasing their insistent squabbling for the time being.

"Okay..." Raph growled taking a deep breath to calm himself. "Spill it brainiac".

"The riddle said not to let the easy path lead us asunder... right?" Donnie reasoned

"Right, but we haven't found the path it's talking about yet," Leo determined.

"I think you're wrong," Donnie contended. He continued, after receiving disbelieving looks from his older brothers. "The path to the right is easier but it also leads away from the water. The only other way is through the water itself. While you two were busy arguing I found an underwater tunnel".

Silence filled the air for a brief while as the older two let their intelligent brothers words sink in. After a while looks of understanding dawned on their faces and they smiled at each other.

"Mikey would make us swim." Raph stated fondly before launching into the water.

Leo and Donnie laughed as they followed after the quick tempered turtle. They swam underwater for about ten feet before finally being able to surface. When they reached the end of the underwater tunnel the brothers pulled themselves up onto the shore and gasped in shock. They were in a rounded cavern, the walls around them filled with crystals of all different colors. Light reflected off the brilliant stones from a small hole far up above, illuminating the small hollow. It was one of the most breathtaking sights the brothers had ever seen.

"It's spectacular." Donnie breathed. "I wonder what type of crystals these are"?

"How did Mike find this place?" Raph questioned as he stepped over to a small alcove off to the side. "See all those footprints? He must come here quite a bit. Here's some of his art supplies too".

"This must be the special place he told us he found a while ago," Leo sighed sadly. "We all blew him off when he wanted to show us, remember"?

Don and Raph nodded sadly. They had all thought it was just another way that their little brother had tried to get attention. The older turtles now knew how wrong they had been.

"Hey, here's the X the knucklehead was talking about." Raph called from across the room.

The other two made their way over and saw a black X on the wall before them.

"It looks like this large rock was recently moved." Leo proclaimed as he examined it. He then pushed it out of the way.

Behind the rock was a small niche with a treasure chest inside. He carefully pulled it out and found a note taped to the top. He read it aloud so his bros could hear as well.

"_You have solved the riddle and found your way here. _

_The treasure inside isn't the only one near. _

_Look deep in your hearts to see what I mean. _

_The treasure within is one that's not seen"._

All three brothers had tears trailing down their faces. They understood perfectly what it was their baby bro was telling them. The true treasure was the love they all held for each other as a family. No matter what came between them... that would never change. Donnie opened the chest slowly and the turtles saw what was inside. It was filled with memories from when they were little as well as mementos of their many adventures. Each item brought back all the time they had shared together.

"Let's get back. Master Splinter might have found Mike by now." Leo announced.

They headed back with their treasure in tow. This little adventure had made one thing clear, they would find their baby bro... and they would find him alive... that they were sure of.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

That night Lucian had another dream.

_He was tiny. There was glass all around. He was floating in water with three other turtles. Suddenly he was falling. A loud crash resounded and he felt pain fill his body. He had landed on something hard. After a short while the pain faded. He started to walk around. The others were already exploring. A weird puddle of glowing ooze lay a short way away. All four turtles headed toward it. He found himself covered in the substance. A sound came from behind him. Before he could turn, he was lifted into the air by something unseen._

Lucian woke with a start. His head was pounding and his arm hurt like shell. He glanced to the side and saw Anna asleep in a recliner. With the knowledge that his friend was nearby, the pain didn't seem so bad any more. He knew that his memories had started to return and wondered if his family was looking for him.

"I wish I could remember their faces... or a least something about them." He sighed.

* * *

**AN: Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought, please! **

He pulled the covers up, turned over, and went back to sleep. Maybe one of his dreams would show him what he wanted to know.


	5. Convergence

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has been supporting me, it means a lot. Hope you like this chapter. Sorry it's a bit late but you know how it is sometimes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not have the pleasure of owning TMNT.**

* * *

The three older turtles arrived back at the lair just as Master Splinter opened his door and called them into the dojo. Leo set their treasure down in the living room and led the others after their father. Once in the dojo the brothers kneeled before their Sensei, hesitant to ask the question running through their minds, lest their fears become reality. The wise, old rat cleared his throat, gaining the attention of his preoccupied sons.

"I have found a trace of Michelangelo's aura." He began, but was interrupted by a chorus of anxious voices.

"Is he okay? Can you tell how badly injured he is?" Donnie questioned, worry shining in his brown eyes.

"So where is the goofball hiding at?" Raph called loudly, as a grin spread across his face.

"Sensei, please tell us what you know." Leo nearly shouted, for once unable to remain calm.

"If you would be so kind as to return to your seats, I will tell you everything I know." Their Sensei replied calmly with only the slightest bit of agitation.

Upon hearing the news, all three turtles had immediately rushed forward and surrounded their father. They returned to their original places, embarrassed, and impatiently waited for their master to continue.

"Your brothers aura was difficult to find." The rat started. "It was clouded and also a bit weak, but it is there. He is alive and due to the fact that his aura was not overly faint I am sure that whatever injuries he possessed are not life threatening at this time".

Identical smiles appeared on the three older brothers faces with the knowledge that their baby bro was alive and in no immediate danger of being otherwise.

"I have narrowed down Michelangelo's whereabouts to within a one mile radius." Master Splinter continued. "It was the best I could do, seeing as how clouded and confused his aura is at present".

The Sensei produced a map and showed them the area their brother was within. It was mostly residential on the banks of the East river, only a couple blocks from where they had been searching the night he fell.

"I told ya we should have continued looking for him!" Raph growled angrily. "If we had, Mike might have been home by now".

"Raph calm down." Leo ordered. "Regretting what has already come to pass won't accomplish anything".

The red banded turtle took a couple deep breaths before answering. "For once, your right fearless".

"It'll be dark in a couple hours." Donnie stated "It should be safe enough to head up now as long as we're careful, right Sensei. We can get a bit of a head start looking for Mikey".

"That is true." Splinter acknowledged. "Go... bring our youngest home. I'm sure you will find him".

"We'll go as soon as we're ready." Leo agreed. "We don't know what condition he'll be in Don, so I think you should grab your first aid kit and anything else you deem necessary. Raph and I will pack some rope and grab some extra weapons, just to be safe".

After gathering supplies the brothers quickly made their way to the area Master Splinter had indicated and pulled the battle shell to the side of the road. For now, too many humans occupied the area for them to get out. Instead they sat and watched from the van, hoping to catch a glimpse of their little brother, but knowing it was very unlikely. Still they waited... what else could they do? Soon there was a lull in humans passing by and they were able to make their move. The turtles dove into the shadows between two buildings and began their search.

"So how far do ya think we should look?" Raph asked as he gazed around the area.

"Master Splinter said he was within a one mile radius from here." Leo stated.

"That's still about twenty blocks Leo." Donnie argued. "We should divide the search area and do about four blocks a day. That way we can search more effectively and not be rushed for time".

"You're right Don." The leader agreed. "That sounds like the best coarse of action. There's no way we could cover that much ground while trying to find Mikey all in a day or two".

"Speak for yourself, fearless." Raph snarled. "Anyway, let's get a move on... Mike's counting on us".

And with that the older turtles left in search of their missing brother...

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

It had been about a week since Anna found Lucian and the young turtle was settling in nicely. He had tried to help when and where he could around the house but due to his injuries he couldn't do much. At night the turtle had bits and pieces of memory return to him, on the verge of breaking through. Still nothing was recognizable to him. There where dark, dank places, or the skyline at night. None of these showed his family however. He longed to remember them. What they looked like, their personalities, things they did for fun... but he was still in the dark about anything concerning that aspect of his life. Now a week later he had his first breakthrough.

"Are you sure about this Lucian?" Anna asked for the fifth time in under a couple minutes. "I mean, you're still pretty weak, maybe you should wait a few more days".

The young turtle sighed as he pulled his sweater over his head. Anna had given him a set of clothes, complete with a hoodie that would keep most of his face from view. He was supposed to wear these, should he ever decide to go out. His mask had been completely ruined, due to the damage it took during the fight and the blood that had soaked into it, thus leaving his face bear. It had been a mere week since he had received his new name, yet it felt more like a month. Anna was constantly fretting over the poor teen, much like a real mother would. Whenever he had a dream or flash of memory she was there to help him figure out what it was about. So far they had managed to conclude that the first memory had been about someone important in his life finding him whilst he was lost. The second had been from when he was a mere baby, thus rendering it hard to comprehend. The latest, however, was the complete opposite. The fun loving turtle thought back to what had taken place no more than two hours earlier.

Flashback

_He had walked slowly toward the kitchen about an hour after waking up. The boy proceeded to slump into a chair at the table as Anna set a plate full of french toast before him. He glanced at a small painting hanging on the wall and gasped in shock as he was thrust into a crystal clear memory. _

He was walking through a glade of trees, all with beautiful green leaves gleaming in the sunlight. The turtle was about eight years old. He came to a stop in a secluded corner of the park. People rarely came here. He was safe to relax and enjoy the afternoon sun as it shone through the leaves and glinted off a small pond nearby. He lay down and was soon lulled to sleep. He awoke to the sound of people calling for him. When he turned his head, three other turtles came into view. They smiled down at him, and he laughed.

"_Who were those guys?" Lucian pondered. "It feels like I should know them"._

"_Lucian?" Anna called as she waved a hand before the turtles face. She had been trying, unsuccessfully, to gain his attention. "Are you okay? What happened"?_

_The teen shook his head to clear his thoughts before answering. "I think it was a memory. I was looking at that picture on the wall, when images suddenly starting flashing in my head. This is the first time that's happened. I think I was in a forest or park or something. There was a small pond wherever I was"._

"_That tends to happen when people see something familiar to them." The doctor explained. "That's a picture of the park that's a few blocks from here. Maybe you've been there before". _

"_Maybe..." He trailed off, pausing a few seconds before continuing on quietly. "There's more. There were three other turtles with me. They looked a little older and smiled when I noticed them. It feels like I know them... but I can't seem to remember anything about them"._

"_Don't push yourself." Anna warned. "It will only serve to give you a headache and that will make it even harder to remember, let alone who those three are"._

"_You're right." Lucian agreed. "You said that park is only a couple blocks from here... right"?_

"_Yea, that's right." The woman said absentmindedly before realizing what he was implying. "Wait, you're not thinking of going to that park in the condition you're in... are you"?_

"_I might be able to learn more about who I am." The turtle pleaded. "Please Ms. Anna, don't try and stop me"._

_The brunette sighed as she took in her charges puppy dog eyes and pouted lips. In time she would learn how to say 'no' to that look. Now however..._

"_Just make sure you're careful." She demanded. "And wear your disguise. No detours either... there and back... that's final. If anything happened to you I don't know what I would do"._

"_I'll be extra careful." Lucian promised. "I won't leave till around seven tonight. That way there would be less of a chance of anyone noticing me. I won't let anything bad happen, and if I get too tired I'll come home. You don't have to worry"._

End flashback

Lucian finally managed to walk out the door after assuring Anna, for the sixth time, that he would be fine. He pulled his hood over his face then turned in the direction of the park and started off. Maybe this little excursion would bring him one step closer to who he really was... at least he hoped it would.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

The turtles sighed as they once again returned to the area they had been searching. It had been nearly a week and still no sign of their baby bro. All three had been so optimistic when they first started, not realizing how difficult the search would prove to be. They had searched the streets and even gone as far as peering in windows. Yet still they had failed to find him. Even so the brothers refused to even consider giving up on Mikey. They knew he was out there, somewhere, and that was all it took to give them hope.

"Where should we look today, fearless?" Raph asked. "There ain't too many places left".

"We'll search around the park." Leo responded with a sad smile. "Mikey always liked to sneak off and go there when we were younger".

"I remember the first time we found him after one of his little disappearing acts." Donnie laughed quietly. "We were only about ten. Mikey was eight and he had been gone longer than usual, so we decided to go look for him. We followed his trail all the way to this little park... and what did we find"?

"That little goofball had fallen asleep!" Raph cut in. "We had just called his name, and I was about to dump some pond water on his face, when he woke up. He laid there, looking up at us with those puppy dog eyes. It was like he was silently asking us not to yell at him, ya know"?

Leo picked up where his red banded brother left off. "Seeing him there, safe and sound, all we could do was smile. Mikey laughed, and all three of us ran forward at the same time. Our baby brother was locked in a group hug before he even knew what was happening".

The three brothers smiled sadly at the memory. They had been walking the whole while the conversation had been taking place and were now only a couple blocks from the park. The disguises they were wearing helped them move more freely around the humans, yet the turtles were still extremely careful and only came out in the afternoon. Suddenly a little girl, no older than six, ran out in front of them heading straight for the road. She was chasing after her ball that had rolled away. The girl ran onto the road without a second thought and grabbed her toy. When the child finally looked up a large truck was swiftly bearing down on her.

Leo called, "come on!" as he ran forward, the others following close behind.

Leo, Raph, and Donnie were running as fast as they could but knew, in their hearts, they would be too late. The child screamed as the horn blared, and brakes squealed... the truck mere seconds from running her over. The brothers gasped as they watched a figure speed onto the road, grab the girl, and whisk her out of harms way. He rolled as they hit the ground to absorb most of the impact, yet they could still hear him grunt in pain. The truck skidded to a halt, the driver jumped out, and ran for the child. The girl's parents, having finally realized what had happened, ran to check on their daughter. Everything was so hectic that the turtles, who had been making their way over, were shoved out of the way. By the time the brothers got there, the stranger had already ran off toward the park.

"Did ya see those moves?" Raph questioned, excitement shining in his green eyes. "It's Mikey! I mean it's gotta be"!

"I think you're right Raph." Donnie agreed. "He was too fast to be a normal human! I also thought I saw a flash of green, right before he rolled out of the way"!

"He headed toward the park." Leo stated. "If it was Mikey... we'll find him and bring him home"!

They followed the person, who they believed to be their brother, to a section of the park they all knew. It was the secluded little grove with the small pond where their baby bro would sneak off to when they were younger. They watched him in silence, hidden amongst the dense foliage.

-**XXX-XXX-XXX-**

Lucian sat by the pond, trembling. He had nearly been killed saving that little girl! It had scared the shell outta him to think he had almost been too late. If he had been even a couple seconds slower, they both would have been roadkill. He had reacted on pure instinct... he couldn't just let her die like that, but it had taken a lot out of him. The teen grabbed his hurt arm in his good hand. It was throbbing painfully now that the adrenaline was wearing off. When he had rolled out of the way, his injured arm had taken the brunt of the impact. As he looked into the pond his vision darkened and he was soon immersed in another memory. As he spaced out the turtle thought he heard a rustling in the bushes behind him...

_It was dark. The moon was only a tiny sliver in the midnight sky. He jumped across rooftops far above the city. Three slightly older turtles were with him. A scream echoed through the air. He jumped down into an alley a short way ahead. The others followed. A small girl was in the middle of a circle of drunk men. They demanded money for the child bumping into one of them. She was crying. She begged them to leave her alone. The four turtles came to the girls defense. As the older ones took out the drunks the younger managed to get close enough to the kid to pick her up. He carried her away from the battle. One of the drunks followed. The teen carefully set her down. The drunk lunged at the girl with a knife. The youngest turtle stepped in front of her. The blade pierced his right shoulder. Blackness swam before his eyes as the other three ran toward him._

Lucian took a deep breath as he returned to reality. He then closed his eyes thinking back on what he had viewed. That memory had been rather vivid. He could almost feel the pain of the blade piercing his skin. He had saved that little girl just as he had saved the one today. It was two very different situations, yet they were so very similar. Both the girls had been in dire trouble, the consequences would have been severe. If no one had intervened he was sure both those kids would have died. The teens eyes shot open as he came to a realization about this memory and the one he'd had back at the house.

"_Those three were in both the memories." _Lucian thought. _"Who are they? They're turtles just like I am. Maybe they're my family..."_

The teen sighed as he pulled the hood off revealing his green, freckled face. Suddenly, there was a gasp behind him followed by the snapping of twigs. He whipped around, shock showing in his baby blue eyes, as he came face to face with the three turtles from his memory!

* * *

**AN: Cliffhanger! Yay! They've finally met up. What will happen now? Please review and let me know what you think!**


	6. Actuality

**AN: What will happen next? Only I know, lol! Please vote on my poll! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: It's a good thing for Mikey that I don't own TMNT!**

* * *

Lucian stood there, examining the three strangers. They seemed familiar to him in a way he couldn't quite understand. The blue masked turtle stood in the middle with an air of command about him. His red banded companion who was a bit more muscular, was positioned on the left. The other on the right was currently appraising Lucian with an inquiring gaze. As the teen looked upon the three strange turtles memories started flooding back. It was as if a metaphorical tidal wave was crashing over him, pulling him down into the murky depths of his subconscious...

_He was in a kitchen. The smell of homemade pizza drifted enticingly past his nose. The young turtles mouth watered as he grabbed his oven mitts. He pulled it out, being careful not to burn himself. The pizza was then cut, ready to eat. He turned and made his was to the doorway._

"_Hey guys, the pizza's done!" He called. "Come eat before it gets cold"!_

_The fun loving turtle made his way back into the kitchen. He proceeded to place the pizza onto four plates. Soon the others arrived._

"_Looks good Mike!" The red masked turtle exclaimed as he took his seat._

"_I second that!" The purple loving turtle agreed, entering the room._

"_Let's eat." The blue one proposed, "Then maybe we can watch a movie"._

_The scene shifted to the rooftops over New York. It was a dark night. The wind was howling. The four turtles stealthily made their way toward the river. Once there, they watched from the shadows as some guys with foot symbols on their clothes, loaded something into a boat. The turtles sprang forward, engaging the men in fierce combat. The youngest fought against three guys, his nun-chucks whirling. Suddenly one of the men came from behind, landing a hard blow to the teens shoulder. He cried out in pain as he dropped to his knees._

"_Mikey!" The three older turtles shouted. They quickly rushed over, having already taken care of the other men._

_The red and blue banded turtles swiftly dealt with the enemy that had injured their youngest, while the one clad in purple ran to his side. _

_After checking the teen over the older turtle sighed in relief."You'll have a bad bruise but otherwise you should be just fine. You're lucky he didn't have a katana". _

"_Sorry," The younger sighed. "I should have seen him sneak up on me"._

"_Don't worry about it." The other said. "We all have off days"._

_The other turtles helped the younger one to his feet and they set off._

_Another memory began as the last faded. This time he was back in the sewers. He was alone in a room reading a comic. The hero was just about to save the damsel when a knock sounded at the door. He glanced up and smiled. The other three turtles were all there, waiting for him._

"_Come on Mikey," The blue one said. "We have something to show you"._

"_What is it?" he asked, confused. _

"_If we told ya it wouldn't be a surprise... now would it?" the red clad turtle laughed._

_The others joined in. They all made their way out to the kitchen. A large banner was hanging from the ceiling with the words 'Happy Birthday Mikey' written across it. A humongous cake sat in the center on the table with 15 candles shining brightly. A large rat stood beside the table holding a gift wrapped in orange paper._

"_Make a wish, Michelangelo." The rat said as he gestured to the cake._

_He smiled broadly as he walked over and blew out all the candles on his first try. The rat then handed him the present. The others watched with matching smiles as he opened it. Inside was a new comic, along with a couple action figures of his favorite heroes. _

_The memories started picking up speed. They were flashing before his eyes so quickly it was hard to discern anything. He was getting frustrated. _

"_I must have known those three turtles before I lost my memory, that much is certain. But who are they to me? Family? I'm so confused..."_

Lucian slowly returned to reality. The whole thing had taken only a couple minutes, but it seemed like forever. He swayed as the last memory subsided. The young turtles knees gave out and he started to fall. The other three rushed forward. The red masked turtle caught him before he had a chance to kiss the ground.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

Donnie rushed to the side of his little brother who had just collapsed. "Mikey! Are you okay"?

The younger turtle said nothing, only stared up at him with an unreadable look on his face. Worried about what his silence meant, the purple clad turtle started a hasty examination of his younger bro. He noted the cast on his arm as well as the bandage on his forehead. At some point Mikey had lost his mask and weapons. Other than a few other cuts and bruises... their baby bro appeared relatively unharmed.

"So what's up with him?" Raph asked as he held his little brother. He noticed he was trembling. _"Must be shaken up after almost getting hit by that truck the way he did..."_

"He should be fine." Donnie reassured. "His injures don't seem that severe. It appears someone has been taking good care of them".

"I wonder who..." Leo wasn't able to finish.

Suddenly Mikey leapt out of Raphs embrace, confusion and slight fear clearly visible on his freckled face. The brothers looked at their youngest, bewildered at his strange behavior before assuming Mike was still upset over what had happened on that fateful day nearly a week ago.

"Mikey, I'm sorry about how we treated you," Leo apologized. "But you're hurt. Let's get you back to the lair and we'll talk about it after Donnie checks you over more thoroughly".

"It's the turtles from my memories." Mikey whispered in a hesitant voice, unable to comprehend how this could be true. "Great... are they actually here, or am I still off in la la land"?

"What the shell are ya muttering about knucklehead?" Raph growled in annoyance.

"What?" Mikey said still thinking this wasn't real. "You could be a little nicer, ya know"!

"Yea, right!" Raph snarled sarcastically. "Come on! We're going home".

Meanwhile Donnie had been keeping a close eye on his only little brother. He had noticed the head wound earlier and was now taking in the weird behavior. Mikey seemed to be having flashbacks and think he was hallucinating. What was worse was that their baby bro didn't seem to recognize them.

Raph walked up to their brother and grabbed his uninjured wrist, snapping Don out of his thoughts. He proceeded to drag the younger turtle toward the nearest manhole cover.

"Raph, I don't think you trying to drag Mike home is helping the situation." Leo rebuked.

"Well he wasn't listening to you..." Raph snapped. "Now was he, fearless"?

"I was trying to be gentle with him." Leo lectured. "He's been though enough without you acting like some mindless ape".

"You always think you know best... well let me tell ya something!" Raph yelled, getting in his older brothers face. "You don't know shell"!

Raph released his hold on his baby brother as the two continued arguing. Donnie watched in frustration before turning his head in time to see Mikey run out of the park.

"Guys!" Donnie interrupted loudly.

"What do you want?" Both older turtles yelled.

"While you were busy chewing each other out, Mikey hightailed it outta here!" Donnie declared. "Now get over it before your negligence causes us to lose him... again!

The genius turtles words finally sank in as the two oldest spun in frantic circles, trying to locate their absent brother.

"Which way did he go Don?" Leo asked anxiously.

"He headed the way we came earlier." Donnie informed.

"What are we waiting for then?" Raph shouted. "Let's go"!

The three frantic turtles sprinted along the path, spotting the youngest after only a few minutes. The brothers stayed hidden in the shadows as they kept an eye on Mike. Their baby bro had his hood covering his face once again. After about ten minutes of speed walking their youngest brother turned up the walkway of one of the houses. They watched as he quickly opened the door and slipped inside. Then they carefully made their way over to a window. Inside Mikey was immediately greeted by a brown haired woman. Eventually the two sat on the couch and started talking, though none of the older turtles were able to make out what was being said. A while later their baby brother broke down into tears. The woman quickly wrapped him in a hug.

"What the shell is happening?" Raph asked, exasperated.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

Lucian made his way home as quickly as possible. He had no idea what had just happened. With how disorienting those memories were and the other three turtles suddenly swarming him... he panicked. The teen turned up the walk and entered the house. Anna greeted him at the entryway, a worried look entering her eyes as she gazed upon his troubled face.

"Lucian?" Anna questioned. "What's the matter"?

The young turtle ran and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She could feel him trembling and silently led him into the living room. They were soon situated on the couch with hot cups of cocoa in their hands.

"Now tell me what happened." Anna demanded gently. "You don't need to be frightened".

"Okay..." Lucian took a deep, calming breath before launching into the details of what had occurred.

He told about being on his way to the park when he spotted the little girl. How the truck was rapidly approaching the petrified child. The blue eyed turtle glanced up at the woman who had taken him in. She had a worried expression upon her gentle face. "I reacted before I even had the chance to think... must have been instinct. Next thing I knew I was racing onto the road. I grabbed the girl and managed to roll out of the way mere seconds before the truck would have hit".

The doctor gasped as she took in the fact that her young ward had almost been killed while saving that child's life.

"I'm so proud of you Lucian." Anna praised as she clasped a three fingered hand tightly in her own. "You saved that little girl... even though you could have been killed as well. You're a true hero".

The teen nodded slightly before continuing his tale.

The turtle told how he had found the spot from his memories before pausing to order his thoughts. "I heard a noise behind me. When I turned around three other turtles were staring at me. It was kinda creepy. When I saw them, memories started flooding my head. When they finally stopped... I nearly passed out. The three turtles ran to me... they were the same ones that were in my memories."

"So do you remember them now?" Anna questioned. "It seems to me that they must be your family".

"I figured that to." Lucian admitted tears forming in his blue eyes. "I can remember their faces and that they were important to me... but there's also this feeling of apprehension. Like I don't truly belong with them anymore".

The brunette quickly wrapped the young turtle in a tight hug, being careful of his injuries. The woman sighed as she contemplated what the teen had said. "It could be that something happened before you lost your memory. Maybe you four had an argument or something like that. One way or another I promise we will figure this out... together".

"Thanks Anna... your support really means a lot to me." Lucian smiled widely. "Ya know... losing your memory is a major bummer"!

"I can only imagine." The woman responded, chuckling.

"Oh really?" The teen said sarcastically. "I never would have guessed".

They both broke out laughing as Lucians sense of humor came into play. After a couple minutes they returned to their more serious conversation.

"Those three called me Mikey." Lucian whispered. "Do you think that was my name"?

"I'd say that's very likely." She stated before patting his head lightly.

"Everything was happening so fast... I just panicked." The blue eyed turtle sighed sadly. "What if that was my only chance of being reunited with my family... and I ruined it"?

"Do you really think that they would abandon you like that?" Anna asked seriously. "I don't think they would. From what you told me they seemed relieved to have found you. They were also very concerned about the condition you were in. No... I'm sure they'll keep searching until they find you again.

"I hope so." Lucian yawned as the days events began to take there toll on his already frayed nerves.

"Go to bed." The doctor commanded. "You need your sleep if you expect your wounds to heal quickly".

The young turtle gave a tired nod before turning and heading into the guestroom that he had been sleeping in for the past week.

As soon as the turtle was out of sight Anna turned and headed into the kitchen. As she passed by the window she noticed three shadows retreating into the bushes under the guestroom.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

The brothers had been watching the events in the living room for nearly an hour before Mikey had left. All three were wondering what was said during the long conversation. They found the window of the room their brother had disappeared into and came to a stop in some bushes below.

"So what should we do now fearless?" Raph snarled. "We finally found Mikey! You're not just gonna leave him here... are ya"?

"No... I think we should sneak in and try talking to him." Leo announced.

"I don't know if that's the best idea, Leo." Donnie stated uncertainly. He had a bad feeling about this. "Mike seemed really confused and puzzled".

"I noticed that too." Leo confirmed. "I thought I was imagining it though".

"He was just playing with ya like he normally does." Raph disagreed. "It was probably his little way of getting back at us".

"Hmm." Was all the others said.

All of a sudden the front door opened and the woman who had been talking to their brother stepped out. As all three held their breath waiting for her to go back inside, she turned and stared directly at the bushes they were concealed in.

"I know you're in there." She called quietly, making them freeze. "Quit sneaking around in my bushes and get your butts in here... after all you're his family aren't you"?

The brothers glanced at each other questioningly, unsure how to proceed. Should they stay hidden? Or trust this woman their baby brother seemed so fond of?

"Again... what the shell is happening?" Raph growled under his breath.

Making up his mind Leo stood and cautiously walked over to the brunette. The others followed close behind, still a little wary.

"He's our baby brother." The leader agreed, sighing. "He went missing a week ago... we've been searching for him ever since".

"Well, your search ends here..." The woman smiled at the three worried turtles, then added under her breath. "Though not without it's trials".

She held the door open ushering them in to talk in a more comfortable environment away from prying eyes. They then proceeded into the kitchen and sat around the table. They introduced themselves as the woman placed cups of cocoa in front of them before taking a seat herself.

"Your brother went to get some sleep." She asserted. "He's still injured and the rest will do him good. My name is Anna Wilson. I found your brother, unconscious, on the river bank and have been looking after him ever since. Now tell me... how did he come to be in that state"?

"His name is Michelangelo." Raph revealed. "We call him Mikey for short. We kinda got in a fight with the little knucklehead and did some things we ain't proud of..."

"Mikey ran away." Donnie picked up when his hotheaded brother trailed off. "He left a note saying not to look for him, that he'd be fine, but we went to find him anyways".

"You need to understand... all four of us are trained ninja. We have learned this art so that we can serve the forces of good... and in doing so we have made many enemies." Leo explained solemnly. "By the time we found Mikey... he was already in the clutches of the most evil of them. Our worst enemy... the Shredder... was about to execute our baby brother right before our eyes".

"The goofball had put up one shell of a fight... we could tell that much." Raph sighed, his anger fading as he remembered the events that had led them here tonight. "We attacked without mercy... sending the enemy forces fleeing in fear. We turned to face the enemy leader... hoping we could end it all right then and there... but that coward had other plans. He ran straight for our little bro and grabbed him. Before we could make a move, that rusty piece of scrap metal threw Mikey off the roof we were on and into the river far below".

"He was already badly injured and the rivers current was so... I thought for sure we had lost him." Donnie admitted. "All the facts pointed to there being no possible way he could have survived... but he did. We finally were able to trace him to this area, yet it still took awhile to locate him. When we chanced upon him today, we were so relieved. The three of us tried talking to him but he seemed confused. Then when we were distracted... he ran off. We followed him here".

"So that's how he got all those injuries!" Anna cried, trying in vain to stop the tears. "I knew something terrible must have happened... but I never could have pictured something like this".

"Now you know." Leo stated seriously. "Will you please tell us how Mike came to be living here with you"?

"Oh... of course." The doctor took a couple minutes to compose herself. "I was walking home from my shift at the hospital. I spotted your brother lying on the bank of the river. I was scared at first but an event from my past taught me never to judge anything by their appearance. I examined him and after making sure there was no spinal injury, I helped him to my house. I treated his wounds as best I could with the supplies I had on hand".

"From what I could tell..." Donnie piped up. "You did an amazing job. Especially since you had no access to the hospitals facilities".

"Yes, well... I am a doctor." Anna dismissed the praise. "It wasn't until he woke up that I found out the most important detail..."

"Which was?" Raph asked impatiently.

The woman looked them each in the eye before finally answering as she gazed in the direction of the guestroom. "He developed retrograde amnesia due to the head trauma".

Gasps sounded through the still air as the brothers came to realize what that statement could mean.

"He doesn't... he doesn't remember us... does he?" Donnie choked, barely above a whisper. As he gave voice to the fear that had been enfolding his mind since their meeting at the park. The older turtles stared at Anna in horrified disbelief, praying it wasn't true... but knowing in their hearts it was.

* * *

**AN: So... did ya like it? More action next chapter! Please let me know what you think!**


	7. Confrontation

**AN: This chapter has more action! Hope you like it! Please vote on my poll!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned TMNT I would be making these stories into episodes!**

* * *

Lucian grinned as he heard what the blue masked turtle had said. He had been on his way to bed when he noticed the brunette slip out the front door. Curious as to what she was doing he stealthily made his way to the front door to eavesdrop.

"_So they're not only my family... they're my big brothers!" _Just then footsteps approached the door.

The fun loving teen slipped into the kitchen where he quickly ducked into the broom closet. Soon voices were heard as everyone settled in.

A loud voice piped up above the others. "His name is Michelangelo... we call him Mikey for short".

"_So that really is my name!" _Mikey gave a relieved sigh. _"I'm glad! No offense to Anna but I don't think 'Lucian' really fit me"._

His attention was once again captured as one of his brothers began to speak in such an anguished tone Mike thought his heart would shatter on the spot.

"He doesn't remember us... does he"?

There was a pause before Anna's voice spoke softly. "Your brother does remember you... it's just that his memories are locked away. With help he will recover them all in time. Already he has regained several from when he was younger".

Mikey couldn't take it anymore. He threw the door open and glanced around. The rooms occupants all wore similar expressions of shock. When the young turtles eyes met his purple banded brothers he couldn't help noticing the tears that were building in them. He rushed forward, immediately wrapping his arms around the older turtle.

"_Hey Donnie!" A five year old Michelangelo called to his immediate older brother. "Let's watch a movie"._

"_Okay Mikey, just hold on while I finish this." The elder said absentmindedly. _

"_Sure..." Mike looked around the room for a few seconds before returning his attention to the genius. "Are you done yet"?_

"_Not yet." Don replied patiently._

_About a minute later... "How about now"?_

"_No... not yet." the intelligent brother stated._

_Approximately thirty seconds later... "When will you be done"?_

"_I'll be done when I'm done." Don explained._

_Nearly an hour later Donnie finally finished his project. He looked up with a start, suddenly noticing he hadn't heard a sound from his kid brother in ages. The purple banded turtle looked to the chair where Mikey had been sitting. There was his baby brother curled up, and fast asleep. Donnie gently shook him awake and the younger turtle looked up at him groggily. _

"_Are you done yet?" Mikey asked in a small voice as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes with one hand._

"_Sure am kiddo." The older brother responded. "Can you guess what it was I was working on"?_

_Mikey shook his head slowly. He had no idea what it could be. His intelligent big brother was always working on intricate ideas that the youngest couldn't comprehend. Don walked back to his work table as Leo, Raph, and Master Splinter walked in... identical smiles on their faces. Picking something up, he hid it behind his back and returned to where the orange masked turtle was seated. _

"_Close your eyes, Mikey." Donnie commanded. "It's a surprise"._

_The young turtle did as he was told and soon felt something heavy in his outstretched hands. Upon opening his bright blue eyes he gaped in amazement as he saw the skateboard he was holding. He had been begging his father and brothers for one for nearly a month, and now... he actually had one of his very own!_

"_Master Splinter found it while on the surface." Leo stated. "It was missing wheels and the wood was starting to crack. Raph and I found the parts to fix it while Don put it all together"._

"_We know how ya like to draw and stuff." Raph spoke up as he held out some paint. "So we figured you could make a design or something on the underside. That way it won't be as boring as it is now"._

_Mikey took the proffered art supplies gladly, and clutched them close along with the board. "Thank you so much father... bros. I can't believe I actually got a skateboard... I never really thought I would"!_

"_Do you like it my son?" Splinter asked. He chuckled as his youngest nodded his head vigorously. _

"_How could I not like it when you all worked so hard to get it for me?" Mikey announced with a warm smile._

_Everyone returned the smile ten fold._

"It's okay Donnie. I remember you guys." Mikey said softly as the memory faded. "Maybe not everything... but enough to know that you shouldn't be crying over me".

"Mikey!" Donnie exclaimed while the others stared in shock.

Then the two eldest rushed forward, wrapping their arms around their younger brothers. All three older turtles had unshed tears gleaming in their eyes when they finally pulled away.

"What do you remember Mike?" Leo asked seriously.

"I can remember most of our early childhood up till around age seven." the youngest informed "When I see something familiar it triggers this kinda trance like state and I can see the memories. It's really weird... like I'm inside them. These memories were the most clear so far. I was even able to hear what was said... that's how I remembered your names".

"I'm so glad your memories are returning, Mikey." Donnie declared as he smiled at his baby brother.

"It's good to know that ya had someone to look after ya this whole time." Raph piped up as he cast an appreciative look at Anna, who nodded in understanding.

"That's true." Mikey grinned. "Anna's kinda like my mom, now that you mention it. Don't you guys think she would be a perfect match for Master Splinter"?

The fun loving turtles statement was met with varied results. Donnie spit out the cocoa he had been drinking all over the table. Raph dropped to the floor his hands over his mouth, barely contained snorts slipping between his fingers. Leo froze, a thoughtful expression on his face, before placing a hand to Mikes forehead. Anna was busy trying to hide the blush that had spread over her cheeks at the suggestion.

"How did you ever think of an idea like that Mikey?" Leo asked curiously. "You don't seem to have a fever so I can't even begin to fathom where that came from".

"It's not that hard to understand fearless." Raph proclaimed. "After all he is Mikey. Even if he forgets everything... he never changes. He'll always have that innocent, childish personality that makes everyone around him smile".

"Raph's right, Leo." Donnie agreed as he grabbed a towel to clean the mess he'd made. "Mikey will be Mikey... there's no changing that. And actually it's not that bad of an idea. Master is only in his forties after all".

"Um... guys?" Anna asked. "You do know I'm standing right here... don't you"?

"You'd like Master Splinter Anna." Mikey said confidently. "I'm sure you would".

"Speaking of Sensei..." Raph exclaimed. "I'm gonna go get him. Maybe he can help with your memory Mike".

Raph headed down the hall towards the door after receiving a nod from Leo. As it opened he gave a startled yelp, jumping back a couple feet before regaining his composure. The others rushed into the other room to see what had happened. There, standing in the doorway, was none other than their Sensei himself. Anna gasped in shock as she recognized the figure from her past. Splinter glanced around the room at it's occupants, his eyes lingering a few seconds longer on Anna, before coming to rest on his youngest son. He strode forward and swiftly pulled the teen into a tight embrace.

"My son." The rat sighed in relief. "You have returned to us".

"Father." Mikey replied, getting choked up. Memories were returning quickly, though it would still be quite awhile before they were completely restored.

Splinter had the young teen turn around and gently placed a new orange mask over his eyes. When the turtle turned back he was presented with his nun-chucks and his fathers smile. "Welcome back, Michelangelo".

After their reunion, Anna ushered them into the living room. Their Master told them how he had came to be there. Earlier that day he had sensed that the others had found Mikey. He had also been sensing a different aura most of the week... one that seemed oddly familiar. He followed the astral trail until he reached a house where his sons auras interlaced with the other. He was about to knock, knowing his sons were inside, when Raphael had opened the door. They discussed Mikey's situation for nearly an hour, but the youngests yawning soon made the others realize how late it truly was. The four physically and mentally exhausted turtles slipped off to the room Mikey had been staying in to get some shut eye. Once they were gone Splinter turned back to Anna.

"It is good to see you again Ms. Anna." Splinter expressed. "It has been a long while since that night in the alley".

"You remembered?" Anna questioned. "Even after all these years... you knew it was me".

"Yes." The rat said softly. "I am glad to see you are well".

"Thank you." the doctor replied solemnly. "I never got the chance to tell you that back then. I've never forgotten the kindness you showed me when you saved my life... how could I ever repay you"?

"My youngest would have died had you not intervened." Master Splinter professed. "There is nothing to repay".

Anna and Splinter stayed up a few more hours, talking about all that had happened since they had last met. Neither could deny the strong bond they felt forming between them. It was as if fate itself wanted them to find each other again and used Mikey as it's pawn to bring them together. Splinter laughed when the brunette told him of what the orange banded turtle had said in the kitchen. The youngest had no idea how true those words could prove to be.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

The next morning Mikey woke early. No one else was awake as of yet so he decided to take a walk to clear his head. After writing a note explaining where he had went the teen made his way to the park where he had been reunited with his brothers the day before. No one was about at this time, considering the sun had yet to rise, so he had no need of a disguise. Suddenly, out of the shadows thirty men charged him. They wore all black except for a red symbol of a foot on their outfits. They formed a tight circle around the turtle, preventing escape, yet none attacked. After nearly five minutes the enemy legions parted and a man dressed in armor with metal claws walked forward. Mikey's head filled with memories of the times he had fought against this same man alongside his family. It was a wonder how he could ever forget all that this walking can opener had put them though. Mike glared defiantly up at his hated enemy, feeling a weird sense of deja vu.

"Hey, Shred Head." Mikey mocked. "Long time no see. What brings you out to this park? Here to smell the roses"?

"I thought I had rid this world of you, insolent turtle." Shredder growled hatefully. "It appears I was mistaken. I will remedy that now"!

"Like you could." The orange banded turtle challenged. "It will take more than you to make me leave my family behind after I was finally reunited with them. Plus all your claws are good for is opening cans of tuna, you're too slow to hit anything else"!

"I vow I will kill you once and for all." Shredder spat furiously. "I will not fail this time"!

The enemy leader charged the youngest turtle, claws aimed at his throat. Mikey rolled out of the way in the nick of time only to have a Foot soldier kick his injured arm as he landed making him hiss in pain. The enemy circle was too tight for the turtle to move properly yet the Shredder was not hindered in the slightest. Mikes broken arm was throbbing painfully as was the cut on his head. He knew that this kind of activity was not something he should be participating in but he sure as shell wasn't just gonna let himself be killed without a fight! His nun-chucks whirling, the turtle advanced on his opponent. He landed several solid hits, jumping back in time to avoid a swipe from his enemies blades. Still the feeling that something like this had happened before refused to dissipate. Why did he feel that way? It must have something to do with the memories he still lacked, but it was impossible to think of that now. A blow from the Shredder caught the teen in the side, luckily it wasn't too deep. Mikey backed off a bit hoping to see an opening he could make the most of.

"That the best you can do, tin can?" He laughed aloud.

"You will pay for your mockery." The enemy hissed.

Once again Shredder lunged, yet the turtle was too quick and nimbly sidestepped the attack. They continued their dual, Mikey hoping his family would wake up soon and notice his absence. With his previous injuries the youngest turtle knew it was only a matter of time before his strength failed him.

Back at the house Anna was awoken by the sound of a frantic conversation. The doctor made her way to the kitchen where she found the three older turtles along with Splinter all gathered in deep discussion. They turned to her as she approached, the rat walking forward to meet her.

"What's the matter?" She asked, apprehension thick in her voice. "Has something happened"?

"Michelangelo went out awhile ago and has yet to return." The wise master replied seriously. "He was gone when the others awoke and I can sense he is in danger, so we are going to help him".

"I'll come too." The woman stated determinedly. "And don't you dare tell me it's too dangerous! I care about the kid as if he were my own son... you won't stop me. Besides I can take care of myself".

"Very well," Splinter agreed. "Let us go".

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

Anna nodded before rushing to her room where she quickly dressed. After a moment of debating she grabbed two large scalpels and tucked one into each boot. She returned within a minute and they all rushed out the door hurrying to the park. What they saw upon arrival filled them all with dread. A circle of Foot ninja surrounded the youngest brother along with their mortal enemy, the Shredder. Anna cried out as she watched the boy she had come to call her son get nicked by the claws the armor clad man was wielding. The others immediately rushed forward into the fray, taking down enemy lackeys left and right. The doctor was not about to let her adopted child die in front of her. She reached into her boots and retrieved the scalpels. Anna had taken martial arts lessons when she was younger as well as participating in gymnastics. She ran, ducked under an enemy sword and sliced the femoral artery, bringing the man down with a single blow. She continued on like this, her only concern being the injured teen trapped in the center of the circle. The other turtles watched dumbstruck for a moment, amazed by the woman's skill, before renewing their efforts to help their baby brother. Splinter struck down nearly ten Foot soldiers in a single blow. As he turned he caught sight of Anna flipping over the unsuspecting head of an enemy ninja to deliver a deep cut to his wrist. He turned back after making sure she was fine. The wise rat made his way to the center of the circle just as Mikey collapsed to the ground seemingly unconscious. Shredder ran at the downed turtle, only to find Splinter blocking his path.

"Shredder, you shall not harm my son any more." Splinter growled lowly.

"You will die here along with your sons, rodent!" the Shredder gloated. "None of you shall live past this day".

The enemy leader launched himself at the old rat. The two met head to head in a standstill, neither gaining the upper hand. Master Splinter struck with his walking stick, hitting the armored man hard on the shoulder. The Shredder retaliated by swinging his claws toward Splinters leg. This lasted nearly ten minutes. Blows were traded back and forth yet no ground was gained. The Sensei glanced to the side, making sure Anna and his sons were not having any trouble. In the split second that he was distracted the Shredder made his move. With a swift kick to the rats shin the enemy managed to bring him to the ground, placing an armored boot on the rodents chest. He raised his metal gauntlet to deliver the final blow. Anna had now managed to make her way into the center as well. What she saw made her blood run cold. Her adopted son was bleeding and unconscious on the ground five feet away and the man who had saved her life all those years ago was about to be killed before her eyes. Without a seconds hesitation she ran forward. The enemy leader was too preoccupied with his prey to notice the brunette racing towards him, fire burning within her dark eyes, until it was too late. She drove a scalpel deep into his back with all the strength she possessed. The Shredder screamed out in pain before whipping around. He backhanded Anna across the face and growled...

"You are spirited, woman." He grabbed her chin making her face him. "I like that. Too bad I have to kill you".

He was about to bring his arm down for the finishing blow when it was caught from behind. Both ally and enemy glanced up and saw Michelangelo. He had passed out for a couple minutes and when he came to, Shredder was about to kill one of the most important people in his life. New energy filled him as he rushed toward the enemy and grabbed his wrist. With power he thought he'd never possess he whipped his nun-chuck down on his adversary's arm, hearing a satisfying crack upon impact. Mikey then grabbed the enemy by his collar and pulled him so they were face to face.

"If you dare hurt my family again, Shred head." Mikey threatened. "I'll send you to the recycling plant".

He dropped the defeated Foot leader and turned to check on Anna and Splinter, just as the other turtles were finishing with the leftover Foot ninja. As the family walked away Shredder called out angrily after their retreating forms.

"You'd best watch your backs." He snarled "Especially that human and Michelangelo. I'll be sure to repay you for this humiliation".

As the family walked into the dawn, they knew this wasn't the end. The final battle was about to begin.

* * *

**AN: What do you think? Any good?**


	8. Restored

**AN: Sorry it's a bit late. I hope you'll forgive me. Don't forget to vote on my poll if you haven't already!**

**Disclaimer: Even if I wished on a star I will never own TMNT.**

* * *

It had been two hours since the confrontation with their arch enemy. The mutants along with Anna, were all busy preparing for the final battle which was yet to come. As soon as they had returned to the doctors house, both she and Donnie had immediately gotten to work patching up the injuries everyone had sustained during the conflict. The human and the purple banded turtle each had a couple bruises. Anna also had a small cut on her cheek from where she was struck by the Shredder's gauntlet. Splinter's only apparent injury was a large bruise forming on his shin. The two eldest brothers injuries were minimal. Out of the six of them Mikey was by far the one who had suffered the most damage. Not only had he fought on his own for nearly forty minutes, when he wasn't even at full strength, but he had also stepped in to save Anna from being killed. Insisting that his family be tended to first, Mike adamantly refused to let Anna or his genius brother take one look at him until the others were treated. When the two finally got around to examining him, Mikey was busy trying to mask the pain he was feeling behind a smile. The result was a somewhat grotesque grimace that did little to impede their worry. Upon completing a thorough exam they found that the fun loving turtle had come out of it with a lot less injuries than originally thought. True, he had many dark bruises and minor cuts. There was also a rather large gash on his side but, lucky for him, it was shallow and wouldn't need stitches. The only crucial concern worrying the doctor was his injured arm. It had more than likely been re-broken at some point during the fight and the young turtle was holding it in a death grip, trying to stop the throbbing. Due to the adrenalin coursing through the teens veins he had failed to realize how badly it was hurt until they got home, where it finally registered that it was stinging like shell. Anna touched Mikey's shoulder, looking into his baby blue eyes.

"I'm going to put a cast on your arm." She explained. "It shouldn't hurt too bad and it will put my mind at ease. With a cast you have less of a chance of injuring it again".

"Okay, I guess." Mike agreed through gritted teeth.

With the help of his brothers Anna managed to reset the arm, plaster the cast, and put the arm back in the sling. The doctor was certain it would heal fully given time and rest.

"We should return to the lair now that our injuries have been treated." Splinter suggested, as they finished. "It will not be safe here for long. If we stay it is only a matter of time before our enemy locates us. We will all be safer once we are away from this area".

The four turtles started packing up their equipment while Splinter pulled Anna aside. "Won't you come with us Ms. Anna? I would feel better knowing you were safe in our home rather than being alone in this house. During our encounter with the Shredder you caught his attention and I fear he will seek you out to take his revenge".

"I think that would be a good idea Splinter. I would also like to make sure Mikey settles in alright and be there for him... at the very least until all his memories return." The doctor replied, blushing slightly at the worried tone the rats voice held while he addressed her. "Just let me gather some of my stuff. My medical supplies should come in handy".

"With you as our guest it will give us a chance to talk more in depth as well." Master Splinter gently took one of the doctors hands in his own. "I look forward to hearing more about you".

"I feel the same way." She said looking into his warm eyes. "I'm very interested in hearing about your unique family".

Anna smiled brightly at the rat before turning and heading off to pack anything they might need or that could be useful later on. Mikey helped, when he could, and soon they had left the house heading for the nearest manhole cover. The woman followed slowly as the three older turtles jumped down into the sewers. Splinter stayed in the back with Anna, helping her, while Mike made his way up to the front with his bros. The brunette couldn't keep the smile from her face as the youngest continually asked the older turtles to tell him stories of when they were younger so that he would remember more quickly. They unhurriedly made their way down the long dark tunnels and soon Anna decided to start up a conversation with her companion.

"How did you and the boys come to be like this anyway?" She asked curiously. "I mean... it's been on my mind for awhile now".

"That is a long story Ms. Anna." The rat responded. "It starts many years ago in Japan..."

Anna listened, enamored by Splinters tale. By the time he finished talking they were at the door to the lair.

"So you were a human before all of this." Anna spoke quietly. "And your wife and child were killed by the man now known as the Shredder"?

"That is correct." The ninja master sighed.

"Splinter... I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for your loss." Anna nearly whispered as she softly wiped a stray tear off the rats face with one gentle hand, the other brushing at her own tear filled eyes.

"It was so long ago... and we cannot change the past." The master said with a sad smile. "The best we can do is make the most of what life gives us. If those events had never happened I would not have come to New York. My sons would still be pet turtles. I never would have been there to save your life. You would have never saved Michelangelo. We are all here for a reason, even if we have not discovered what that may be. It is all part of the circle of life."

Splinter then turned and with a slight smile and a sparkle in his eyes he said. "And now, after that heavy conversation, I would like you to please call me Yoshi from now on. I am looking forward to discovering what the fates have in store for us Ms. Anna".

"That sounds like it could be interesting. By the way, you can call me Anna... no Ms." The brunette returned with a stubborn glint in her eyes. "You're too formal for your own good sometimes... Yoshi".

"I will try to remember that Anna." He said, taking her hand in his own and leading her into the lair.

When they entered no one else was in sight and it seemed peaceful. Then, all of a sudden, there came the sound of something crashing to the floor. Human and rat alike held their breath... waiting.

"MIKEY!" three frightened voices shouted from upstairs.

Anna and Splinter both shot forward... heading to the aid of their distressed son.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

Soon after they had first entered the sewers Mikey had decided to try and get his memories back by listening to his bros tell stories of times they had spent together. He noticed that his father and Anna were busy with their own conversation and couldn't help but smile smugly at how well they were getting along. The older turtles humored him for the most part and talked about things from when they were growing up. They told how the four of them had visited the ancient one with master splinter, the first time they had tasted pizza, and many other little stories. Mikey was able to regain his memories of those times as they spoke and they seemed to be coming easier now. By the time the four of them as well as Splinter and Anna had arrived at the lair the youngest had nearly all his memories back. The only ones yet to evade him were portions of the past couple years since they had started going topside. Mikey ran inside, ahead of the others, and immediately made his way up to his room with the older turtles following close behind.

"Dude, it's great to be home!" Mike laughed as he flopped onto his bed and glanced around at his cluttered space.

The others smiled as they watched from the doorway. It seemed like such a long time since they had last seen their baby bro frolic in his natural habitat. Nothing in the room had been changed since the day Mike had disappeared. Comics lay in little piles on the floor, game and movie cases were strewn around, art supplies littered the desk, and the bed was unmade with the blanket halfway on the floor. Each member of the Hamato family had, at some point during the past week, stood in Mikey's room thinking of what had happened while gazing fondly at the youngest turtles belongings. They had found some solace in this but it never lasted long, for reality was always waiting to remind them of what had been lost. Now after all that searching, their baby had finally been returned to them. Only one thing was different in the room. A treasure chest with a lifetimes worth of memories inside it now sat in the back corner with a note pinned to the lid. As the others looked on, Mikey slid off his bed and walked over to the chest. He took the note in hand and read silently to himself. The first part was in his own handwriting.

"_You have solved the riddle and found your way here. _

_The treasure inside isn't the only one near. _

_Look deep in your hearts to see what I mean. _

_The treasure within is one that's not seen"._

A scene flashed in the orange masked turtles head of him in a crystal cavern, but it quickly faded. He wondered what his words had meant and why he'd felt such melancholy when he had read them. The young turtle glanced back at the note able to make out three other styles of writing. The first had been printed and was perfectly neat. Definitely Leos.

"_Mikey... I'm so sorry! I failed you when you needed me most! What kind of leader... no, what kind of older brother ignores the one trying to keep our family together? I was so focused on training that I failed to see what was happening right before my very eyes. I treated you so badly when all you wanted was to help. I only hope it isn't too late to apologize. Mikey... you are the only reason our family still exists! I promise I will do all I can to be a better brother... come home safe"!_

Mike moved on to the second paragraph. This one was extremely rash and messy. It could only be Raph's.

"_Hey, Mike... You need to come home. I keep telling these other two knuckleheads that there's no way ya kicked the bucket that easily. But, with the blood Leo found and Donnie's brain feed, neither of them seemed overly convinced! Man... I can't believe how I treated ya! I was a major jerk! I took my frustration from crashing my bike out on you and that's unforgivable! Ya better come back so I can tell ya how truly sorry I am in person. I'll always believe in ya bro... come home safe"!_

The next section Mikey read was done in elegant, looping cursive. Don had always been the best at writing.

"_My only little brother... all the facts point to there being no way that you could have survived the fall. For the first time I'm willing to ignore that in the hopes that it proves false! It's unbelievable how I acted that day! Shell... I slammed the door in your face! Sure I had been up for over 72 hours straight and pretty much been living on coffee, but that's still no excuse. From now on you and our family come first, even before my inventions! Please, for our sake... come home safe"! _

Mikey glanced up from the paper, noticing for the first time that his bros had moved from the doorway and were now surrounding him, watching how he was reacting to the words they had written. He glanced searchingly into each of his brothers eyes hoping to find the guilt from the letters no longer there. That proved futile though as all three sets of eyes showed the shame they felt within. Leo hesitantly held out his hand, clasped in his three fingered grip was a second letter entirely in Mikey's handwriting. His eyes widened as he read the words he had written before he had left home on that fateful night. As he reached the end images once again flooded his mind. Up till now when this happened, it had felt like a river engulfing him. Now it was an ocean and Mike was drowning as the last of his memories returned with full force.

_He saw them venture topside, laughing as they saw what the world held for the very first time. Then there was fighting that seemed to never end, with others as well as each other. It seemed that as soon as one finished they were thrust into another without even a chance to catch their breath. The teen watched from the sidelines as his family drifted apart in front of his eyes, unable to do anything. Finally the memories of that night filled his head. The young turtles last ditch effort to save the people he cared for from becoming the strangers they were already starting to become. Each ones harsh retaliation to his attempts. Cascading tears as he wrote his final goodbye and raced out the door. _

_Guilt... not being able to help the ones he loved. Fear... the enemy horde surrounding him. Determination... taking as many of them out as possible. Defiance... the Foot leader marching toward him. Pain... his adversary striking him mercilessly again and again. Hope... seeing his bros again one last time. Worry... they could share in his fate. Darkness... everything he knew erased. Peace... the world fading into nothing._

The older turtles watched, worry marring their faces as their baby bro showed a kaleidoscope of emotions as the memories raced through his mind. Then suddenly a bright smile erupted on the youngest brothers face and he turned to look directly at them.

"You came for me?" Mike spoke, barely above a whisper. "Even after what happened between us... you still came"!

"Of course we did, ya little knucklehead." Raph said teasingly. "You're our little bro. We'll always come for ya".

The fun loving turtles smile softened as he began to sway, his eyes drooping closed before he fell. His uninjured arm bumped into a lamp on the dresser, sending it crashing to the floor.

"Mikey!" All three older bros called as they raced forward to catch their baby brother, concern evident in their features.

**-XXX-XXX-XXX-**

The two adults raced up the stairs and into Mikey's room in less than a minute. When they entered they say Mikey was being held seemingly unconscious, in his eldest brothers arms with Donnie fussing over him, and their hot-tempered brother pacing close by.

"What happened?" Anna and Splinter asked together with apprehension for the youngest clear in their voices.

"He just fainted." Donnie informed. "I think when Mike read our notes and the letter he'd written that his remaining memories all returned at once. Maybe his already frayed nerves couldn't handle it all".

As the intelligent turtle had been speaking Anna set about examining her adoptive son in the same fashion that Don had recently been doing when they had first entered.

"I believe you're right Don." She agreed. "Mikey probably remembered what happened right before his fall. It's always hardest when you remember the cause of the trauma. He should wake up in a couple minutes".

"That is good to hear." Master Splinter said quietly as he drew the doctor aside. "Thank you Anna... for everything. I will forever be grateful that you were the one who found Michelangelo. I dread to think what would have befallen him had you not happened by".

"As I recall..." Anna smiled warmly. "A total stranger once risked his own life to save me from a horrible situation. I'm just glad I could return the favor. I'm sure Mikey will be fine, Yoshi." She said, placing a soothing hand on the rats shoulder. "He just needs rest in order for him to fully heal both physically and mentally".

"That is very reassuring." The Sensei voiced as he reached up and softly covered her hand with his.

The three worried turtles, unaware of the events occurring behind them, continued to watch over their baby brother. Mikey began stirring as the conversation progressed.

"Having faith in your judgment, I trust that my elder sons are more than capable of looking after their brother. So Anna, please allow me the honor of inviting you out to dinner. I know of a interesting tunnel with beautiful paintings on the walls that would be perfect for a picnic." Splinter remarked softly, looking into the woman's chocolate brown eyes.

"I would love to Yoshi." She graciously accepted as she stared back into his caramel brown ones. Both were leaning closer, seemingly oblivious to their surroundings.

"Ahem," The pair jumped as Michelangelo's teasing voice broke through their reverie. "Looks like someone needs to get a room! One that's preferably not my own, if ya know what I mean"!

Anna blushed scarlet as the other three turtles also turned to stare at her and their master. The wise rat cleared his throat uncomfortably, trying to hide his own blush, as he stepped back a couple feet.

"Michelangelo," Splinter started. "I am glad that your memories have returned..."

"So am I Master Splinter!" Mike interrupted. "Now I can remember all the pranks I had planned"!

The three older turtles groaned at the thought of what that would mean for them.

"Did he have to remember that?" Raph asked frustratedly. "Ya know, one little gap wouldn't have hurt".

"Hmm," The Sensei smiled humorously. "Now as I was saying, I am glad your memories have returned. Perhaps now we can work on your manners. Due to your rude outburst Michelangelo, your punishment shall be to gather up all of your comics in a box, which I will keep in my room for one week. After that time you may have them back".

"Ahh man." Mikey whined. "Major bummer, dude. No Justice Force! Come on Sensei... give me a break here, I'm injured".

Anna and the remaining turtles broke out in uncontrollable laughter at the dismayed look upon the youngest turtles face. Splinter and Mikey joined in soon after. For the first time in over a week the lair was filled with the sounds of absolute happiness, cheer, and togetherness.

* * *

**AN: I have never before written romance so I'm sorry if it's not very good. Please review!**


End file.
